fighter_of_destiny_rpgfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
MUGEN Multiverse - Cross Generation of Fighters
Essa história é a primeira roteirizada por Mamoru.. História. É uma época negra para o mundo, pessoas estão desaparecendo e Kung Fu Man, o rei do Mugen World, está nervoso com o que possa acontecer, então ele convoca várias figuras um tanto bizarras que mesmo sendo elas esquisitas, possuem uma personalidade distinta da outra, sendo elas algumas inspiradas e referenciadas de outros personagens de jogos de luta, animes ou programas de televisão, entre outros que tanto fazem piadas quanto debocham, fazendo com que haja humor no meio delas. Reunindo Mugens. Kung Fu Man: Meus compatriotas! Acalmem-se, eu sei que vários de nossos amigos estão sumindo, mas nós devemos ficar firmes! Em breve eu descobrirei quem está por trás disso, e tudo ficará normal! Depois disso eis que chega Kung Fu Girl, sua namorada se aproxima, ficando ao lado dele, com um leve sorriso. Kung Fu Girl: E eu ajudarei no que for necessário para isso :) Então, entre todos os súditos, uma voz de um homem é dita. ???: BULLSHIT! "Besteira" Kung Fu Man: Quem disse isso?! ???: Eu oras, quem seria? Um homem de jaqueta amarela e azul, com uma camiseta branca, calças vermelhas e sapatos marrons surge. Dixon Kaw, um comediante que sabia lutar muito bem. Deebeekaw: Em vez de você estar com o traseiro em cima do seu trono de rei, você deveria estar procurando o cara agora! KFM: Como você é complicado, Dixon... DBK: Um monte de gente sumiu e quer que a gente mantenha a calma?! Gimme a Break... "Dê-me um tempo..." Deebeekaw pôs a mão na testa e seu rival, Eli King se aproxima, a roupa dele era similar a de Deebeekaw, mas ela tinha tons de preto e branco. Eli: Se quiser eu posso "Break your face" DBK: Eli... Eli: Acalme-se Dixon, acho que vai dar tudo certo e se não der, a gente derrota o cara. DBK: Eu posso fazer isso sozinho, Heh. Deebeekaw cruzou os braços e deu uma risada e Eli King deu um sorriso sarcástico. KFM: Dixon, o nosso inimigo é extremamente forte, acha mesmo que pode fazer isso? DBK: Eu tenho certeza. KFG: Como você é convencido... DBK: Se eu dissesse que ele ia quebrar minha cara seria pior! Eli: Dixon, está discutindo com a rainha de novo... DBK: O que eles farão, me prender?! KFM: Seria uma boa... DBK: *apontando pro KFM* Eu vou me calar! Por enquanto! Os súditos ficaram em silêncio, não sabiam se Deebeekaw era louco ou corajoso. De repente, surgiu um homem com a armadura do War Machine em cores verde amarela. Ele desceu dos céus devagar e pousou no chão. Após aquilo, o Metal Mario desceu ao lado dele. Os súditos ficaram de boca aberta e o rei disse. KFM: Marlon... Ghetto War Machine: F*CK YEAH! KFG: Metal Mario? Metal Mario: A Nintendo não tá pagando bem sabe e também não me chamaram pro Smash aí... KFG: Lutadores de verdade. DBK: *Aperta o punho* Eli: *Sussurrando para Dixon* Olha que você tem problemas no coração, Deebeekaw. Deebeekaw: Eles não sabem...e dane-se isso KFM: Bem, vieram aqui para nos ajudar? M.M: Tem um monte de gente que quer ajudar na verdade, a gente veio com eles... KFG: Interessante...podemos mandar eles virem meu querido? KFM: Agora. Os guardas abrem as portas. KFG: *Vê Dixon* Não precisamos de um comediante pra lutar por nós. DBK: O que disse ? KFM: Não seja tão cruel. DBK: Olha, eu odeio garotas mimadas e mesmo que ela seja gostosa, eu fiquei com raiva do que ela disse. KFM: O que disse DIXON?! DBK: Nada...olha, já que ela me acha fraco, eu lutarei com o primeiro que passar por aquela porta! M.M: Eles vieram de vários universos, alguns por motivos pessoais, outros por que estavam entediados... G.W.M: Whatever, abre a porta aí! DBK - É abre essa p*rra! *apontando pra porta* Eli: Dixon, fique calmo ou eu vou te bater até você desmaiar Soldado - *Abrindo a porta* https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=23-L8fQtnuANegaScott* Quando as portas se abriram, vários lutadores surgiram. Eram todos diferentes, de todos os lugares. Esperavam sobreviver as lutas e voltar aos seus lares. Uns eram sérios, outros sorridentes mas estavam lá para lutar por aquela gente. E então na hora de se apresentar, um colegial começou a falar. Um cara que parecia o Kyo Kusanagi, só que seu rosto era um tanto estranho, como se tivesse deformado e outro que lembrava Iori Yagami, só que com cores alteradas, eles era Psychopath Kyo e Trouble Man. Psychopath Kyo: Cmon yo puss let's do this thing! KFM: Kyo Kusanagi? Psychopath Kyo: YEAH! O que parecia ser um Iori Yagami com cores reversas, logo chega ao lado de "Kyo" e diz. Trouble Man: Ele é tudo, menos o Kyo Kusanagi. Psychopath Kyo: Ah qual é Trouble, deixa eu ser feliz... DBK: Hmph. KFM: Ora ora...isso está interessante. De repente uma música alegre começou a tocar e mais dois chegaram a frente. Um era um senhor idoso, de bengala, com uma roupa completamente branca. O outro era um palhaço, que estava segurando uma espada de batata frita. Ronald McDonald: Ran Ran Ruuu! ~ Colonel Sanders: Donald, seja menos chamativo... Ronald McDonald: Eu sou um palhaço,eu devo deixar todos Ultra Happyyyyyyyy! Colonel Sanders: É mas, você sabe por que a gente veio aqui? Ronald McD onald: Porque se nós vencermos o cara que está acabando com tudo podemos ficar famosos e expandir nossa cadeia de lanches? Colonel Sanders: Isso! Ronald McDonald: Vai ser divertido! *Dá um sorriso* Eli: (Que estranho...) De repente um tumulto estava se fazendo ao fundo, dois caras gordos, surgiram naquele meio. Um era amarelo, careca e parecia ter uns 40 anos. O outro tinha o cabelo castanho, e usava óculos. Peter: Okay, chegamos. Homer: Espera. Isso aqui não parece um concurso de quem come mais rosquinhas... Peter: É porque é um concurso de camiseta molhada! Homer: Não, eu tenho certeza que era um concurso. Soldado: Senhores, isso não é um concurso, pelo contrário, vocês estão aqui para achar um cara e prender ele. Homer: QUER DIZER QUE NÃO TEM ROSQUINHAS?! Peter: Nem modelos com roupas coladas e MOLHADAS?! Soldado: Não... Peter & Homer: *Gritando e pondo as mãos na cabeça*ME MATEM ! KFG: *começa a rir* Nossa... *Para de rir* Ao fundo, sons de maracas podiam ser escutados. O que pareciam ser dois camelos antropomorfizados chegaram no local. Um usava uma roupa toda azul com um T e o outro usava uma roupa de super herói https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L9NGkeltj8A Trompudo: Yoshya, estamos prontos para dar una paliza en los cabrones! Heróe Galáctico: Trompudo, creo que deberíamos cambiar nuestra linguaje para hablar con los otros. Trompudo: Okay, si asi quieres... DBK: Um momento. *Puxa um controle remoto do bolso e aperta a tecla "Sap"* Podem falar Trompudo: Oi gente, meu nome é Trompudo e o carinha ao meu lado é o Herói Galáctico, mas o nome dele mesmo é Mati-H.Galáctico--- Heróe Galáctico: *tapa a boca do Trompudo* Cala a boca! Os súditos começaram a rir. Os lutadores eram bizarros mas até que pareciam fortes, com algumas exceções, claro. Ao fundo, chegaram dois estudantes. Um usava uma roupa branca, parecida com a do Nests Kyo, e tinha uma expressão séria no rosto. Um monte de colegiais ficavam encarando ele, com os olhos brilhando, mas o clima foi quebrado até o seu amigo, um garoto de cabelos cor de fog o e roupa vermelha e branca, passar por cima dos súditos com uma voadora enquanto gritava. Heita Zinnai: HEITA KICK! Rouga Zanma: *Facepalm* Heita...droga, por que eu não me uni ao Burai?... Heita: *erguendo o punho* Isso vai ser incrível! Logo logo eu vou poder mostrar a "aquela pessoa" que sou forte o suficiente para protegê-la! Rouga - *Dando um sorriso sarcástico mas depois voltando a uma expressão séria* Eu só vim aqui porque as aulas estavam um saco. Heita: As aulas sempre estão um saco pra você Rouga! Rouga: Me deixa em paz, okay? Heita: Assim você vai ficar reprovado! Ao fundo, algumas pessoas começaram a rir. Mas depois elas abriram espaço para dois outros lutadores. Eles pareciam robôs, pareciam não, eram robôs! Um era igual ao Rock Howard e outro igual ao Ky Kiske Robot Rock: Nível dos lutadores, analisando, a Níveis C até A. Robot Ky: Níveis balanceados até. Acha que somos melhores? Robot Rock: Só saberemos na luta. *saindo faísca do olho* DBK: Ih carai um robô! Robot Rock: Algum problema? DBK: Não, a menos que me tire do sério. R.Ky - Ora Ora, temos alguém valente aqui. Eli: Nah, tá mais pra um cara louco mesmo. DBK: Deeznuts... Então mais dois surgiram. Eram dois caras usando kimonos. Um tinha o cabelo preto e espetado e o outro era loiro, lembrando Ken Masters. Eles pareciam confiantes e sorridentes. Tetsu: Gureto Daze! Eric: Uhu! *Sorrindo* Unlucky Glauber: Eu não estou muito confiante, mas bora... Brian the Destroyer: *gritando* UAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! A última dupla surgiu. Eram dois agentes. Um usava uma boina verde, era da mais alta patente e trazia consigo seu amigo, que era de um país diferente. Blaze Agent: Agente Blaze se apresentando para o serviço. Black Tiger: Tigre Negro se apresentando para o serviço! KFM: Tigre Negro...pera, você é o Tiago, certo? Forças Especiais Brasileiras não é? B.Tiger: Que bom que lembrou disso e não do 7 a 1 *ri* Súdito 1: Foi humilhante ! B.Tiger: Cala a boca! B.Agent: Acalme-se, Tiago KFM: Agora que todos estão aqui, podemos dar início as buscas! DBK: *cruzando os braços* Tch. Por que não deixa eu ir hein? KFM: Porque sabemos do seu problema de zoar enquanto luta. DBK: NÃO É PROBLEMA, É UM ESTILO DE VID.A! KFG: E o que te faz pensar que está no nível deles? DBK: Eu luto contra um deles aqui e agora! KFG: Isso seria um destrato aos convidados, mas que tal lutar contra um dos meus guardas? DBK: Pode ser! KFG: Sakuya Izayoi! Uma maid surgiu atrás de Deebeekaw, e pegou no ombro dele. Deebeekaw deu um pulo para trás DBK: Let's start this sh*t! Sakuya: Não vamos perder tempo... DBK: Por isso que eu disse, "Let's start this shit!" *sorri* KFG: Preparados...? O cenário mudou e os dois foram teleportados para uma sala azul. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1hIj5ilEfU 0:43 KFG: Ele...venceu... DBK: Vai dizer que tá surpresa? KFG: Sim... DBK: Heh. Sakuya: Não se ache, você errou vários ataques. DBK: E ainda te venci! *Aponta para Sakuya* IN YOUR FACE! Eli: Dixon... DBK: Heh Sakuya: Se eu tivesse parado o tempo,seria seu fim... DBK: Mas eu não deixei né? Heh. Sakuya: Grr... KFM: Chega! Sakuya, saia daqui, você teve um bom desempenho, mas o Dixon mostrou seu valor. DBK: *Piscando um olho para Sakuya* Ah, não fique brava, você só perdeu pra mim, bobagem... Eli: (Exibido) DBK: Então Kung Fu Panda, vai me considerar forte? Eu posso me juntar aos outros lutadores? *olhando pra Kung Fu Girl* KFG: Talvez. KFM: Sim. DBK: Eu nem queria mes- pera, o que? KFM - É, se junte a eles... Eli: Muito bom Dixon, conseguiu o que queria. DBK: É porque eu sou f*da! KFM: Agora que todos estão aqui, vamos começar as buscas! B.Tiger: Um momento, temos alguma pista de onde o sequestrador foi visto da última vez? KFM: Sim, foi na Área do Striti Faiter. B.Tiger: Não é Street Fighter? KFG: Não. Striti Faiter, é uma área onde paródias dos lutadores de Street Fighter vivem. Por isso não estranhem se verem um Ryu bêbado, ou um Ken magrelo. B.Tiger: Certo, vamos começar lá. Heita: Yosh! Isso parece incrível! Rouga: Tá mais pra, Bizarro... DBK: This will be great. Eli: Não tá pensando em ir lá sem eles né? DBK: Eu vou sem eles. *Dá um sorriso e começa a caminhar* Eli: Então bora. KFM: Eu não lhe dei nenhuma ordem, Dixon DBK: Pra você ver a minha proatividade né? Eli: *ri Trilhando lugar por lugar em busca de lutadores. E os dois se afastaram dos outros. Os lutadores que haviam sido convidados estavam surpresos com Dixon. Tanto pela habilidade quanto pela bizarrice. Alguns minutos depois, eles chegam ao local Deadpool: Falando sério, essa saga vai ficar bizarra. DBK: Tá fazendo o que aqui? Deadpool: Quebrando a quarta parede... DBK: Quando a gente te quiser aqui pra zoar eu te chamo. Deadpool: Okay *sai cabisbaixo* DBK: Aí galera, desculpa o transtorno. Volta a fita! Voltando a partes que eles chegam ao local, na área do Striti Faiter, lá estavam Deebeekaw e Eli King procurando por vestígios de onde o sequestrador deveria estar. Deebeekaw estava tranquilo, embora soubesse que podia ser atacado e morrer. Já Eli, estava sério, olhando ao redor com calma. DBK: Imagina que louco...a gente tá aqui num local onde todo mundo é uma paródia... Eli: Falou o cara que sabe usar Thermidor, Kaiser Wave, Shinkuu Hadouken, Proton Cannon... DBK: Hehehe. Eli: Mas sem piadas Dixon, estamos em um local onde podemos ser atacados a qualquer momento. DBK: De boas. Eli: Ótimo. De repente, um garoto que usava uma roupa verde apareceu. Ele saltou e deu um giro no ar, parando na frente dos dois. Eli foi para a sua base, enquanto Dixon cruzava os braços, era um garotinho pequeno com ar de pavio curto. Daniel Gajardo: Hola que tal ? DBK: Poxa,outro espanhol ? Daniel: Ei, eu também falo seu idioma. Eli: Sendo assim...diga-me, quem é você? Daniel: Meu nome é Daniel Gajardo, mas podem me chamar de Daniel. Sou um dos guardas do Kung Fu Man. E vocês são Dixon Badlin Kaw e Eli King. DBK: Eta, esse moleque é bom hein!? Eli: Interessante. Daniel: Enfim, chegaram tarde. O cara passou por aqui e derrotou um monte de gente. Eli: Tipo quem? Daniel: Um Ryu bêbado, um Ken magrelo, um Bison sob o efeito de drogas, uma Karin com roupa colada... DBK: Contra lutadores assim até eu ganho. Daniel: Esse maldito deixou um rastro de destruição! Eu estou furioso, ele era extremamente forte, eu nem sabia o que fazer! Eu nem vi o rosto dele e ele ainda se gabava quando ganhava! Nossa, eu queria lançar um rolo compressor em cima dele! DBK: Eta moleque revoltado...relaxa cara, vai ter um AVC assim. Eli: Tem alguma idéia dos poderes dele? Daniel: Ele era muito rápido, tinha golpes conhecidos, mas eu não consigo me lembrar...e ele também tem uma energia estranha...era algo que dava medo. DBK: Wow. Daniel: Ele era rápido o suficiente para nos acertar sem a gente ver... Eli: Alguém morreu ? Daniel: Nah, eu consegui salvar as pessoas. Tá tudo tranquilo e favorável aqui. DBK: Great. Eli: Deveríamos comunicar isso ao Kung Fu Man. Daniel: Isso. Mas, procurem em outros lugares... Eli: Certo. Daniel: Eu vou atrás de encontrar alguém pra lutar comigo. DBK: Acabou de achar. Daniel: Ora Ora, quer lutar comigo? DBK: Tá surdo? Eli: Que droga Dixon, arranjando confusão? DBK: Vamos começar essa bagaça! Daniel: *Dá um risinho* DBK: Simbora cambada! *avança na direção de Daniel* Daniel: *lança uma pedra na cabeça de Deebeekaw* DBK: *gira o corpo* Ó O GÁS! *dá um chute em Daniel que faz ele bater em uma parede e voltar* E agora o super golpe! *concentrando energia* Kaiser... Daniel: *Indo na direção de Deebeekaw e fazendo o Homing Bounce do Sonic bem na cara dele* DBK: ARGH! *cai sentado* Daniel: *Avança e dá um chute na cara dele e faz uma espécie de Shoryureppa* DBK: *sendo atingido e indo pra cima* Daniel: *pula, segura Deebeekaw e lança ele pra baixo* É AGORA P*RRA! *chama uma espécie de Striker e os dois começam a bater em Deebeekaw* Eli: Dixon! DBK: *Sendo atingido* Daniel: YAH! *dá um Shoryuken pra finalizar* DBK: *cai no chão* Daniel: *se prepara pra lançar uma pedra* DBK: *levanta e arregala os olhos* Daniel: *lança* DBK: *pula na direção de Daniel* GEN EI KYAKU! *dá uma sequência de chutes em Daniel e uma joelhada que faz ele ir pra cima* Não acabou! *dá um sorriso maléfico* BLAST PROCESSING!! *se transforma num pilar de fogo que vai queimando Daniel até um certo ponto, depois Daniel cai no chão* BURN TO THE GROUND! *pega uma pistola e dá uns 3 tiros no chão, que faz Daniel levantar* *Cancel* KAISER WAVE! *disparando o Kaiser Wave em Daniel, que faz ele bater em uma parede e cair de joelhos* DBK: *põe a mão no peito* Urg...*pega uma caixinha de pílulas do bolso e engole duas* Melhor... Eli: (Carai...) Daniel: *joga um barril em Deebeekaw, que explode na cara dele* Deebeekaw: *é lançado pra longe,mas em pleno ar* GUAU! *dá o "Cannonball" do Blanka em Daniel, depois um chute em sua testa, um Somersault e um soco pra baixo, que lança ele pro chão* Daniel: *levanta ofegante* Deebeekaw: *cruza os braços* Qual é moleque, é só isso? Daniel: *faz a pose do Akuma* Deebeekaw: Shun Goku Satsu, sério? Daniel: *parte pra cima dele* Deebeekaw: NO ONE WILL BE SAVED FROM THIS CLICHÊ! *faz o Shun Goku Satsu também* Tudo fica preto e os golpes colidem. Quando tudo volta ao normal, os dois estão batendo em si mesmos Eli: Err...gente? DBK: *Dá um soco com toda a força na cara de Daniel* Daniel: *dá um chute com toda a força entre as pernas de Deebeekaw* Os dois desmaiam. Eli: *Facepalm* Meia-hora depois, os dois acordam. Deebeekaw: *acordando* AH ZÉ RUELA AGORA EU VOU- Eli: Voltar pro reino, que é o mais certo a se fazer Daniel: Eu vou ler uns Mangás *põe as mãos nos bolsos e sai andando* DBK: Isso não acabou! Eli: Calma Dixon. Enfim os dois voltaram para o reino, onde Kung Fu Man os esperava. KFM: *com as mãos atrás das costas* Então, acharam algo? DBK: Só o Daniel Gajardo. Eli: Seus guardas são bem jovens né? KFM: Daniel tem vários golpes bons, acredite! DBK: Tipo um chute entre as pernas? KFM: Ele faz isso quando está com raiva. DBK: Quando eu estou com raiva eu como um Snickers. Eli: Sem gracinhas. KFM: Bem, sem sucesso, querem ir em outra área? DBK: A área da comédia. KFM: Não, não mesmo. DBK: Putz, sério que essa área existe? KFM: Olha pra você e saberá a resposta. Eric: WOW AO VIVO! DBK: Grr. Eli: Bem, e agora? Não sei o que podemos fazer. DBK: Vamos ver...que tal umas lutas? Eli: Mais?! DBK: Sim, eu quero ver a habilidade deles! Eli: Okay, eles lutarão contra quem? DBK: Entre eles oras. Eli: Dá um tempo... Ronald Mc Donald: Parece divertido! O que acha, Sanders? Colonel Sanders: Eu vim pra fazer uma missão, não para lutas inúteis. DBK: Tá com medo é velhote? C.Sanders: ... P.Kyo: This looks awesome! Trouble Man: This is just stupid... P.Kyo: FUCK YOU! Trouble Man: *arregala os olhos* O QUE DISSE?! P.Kyo: FUCK, YOU! DBK: Temos nossa primeira luta! Eli: Que coisa Dixon... Trouble Man e Psychopath Kyo vão até o centro do salão. P.Kyo: As minhas chamas...estão te chamando! Trouble Man: Que chamas? Você é só o dublê do Kyo. P.Kyo: ORA SEU FILHO DA P*TA! *aperta o punho* Narrador: THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE, FIGHT P.Kyo: TAKE THAT! *lança uma frigideira pelas mãos, em vez do Flame Wave* Trouble Man: DOUSHITA! *laça uma bola de espinhos pelas mãos, em vez do Flame Wave* Golpes colidem, e P.Kyo parte pra cima do Trouble Man, preparando um soco. P.Kyo: EOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!! Trouble Man: Falcon...*dá um soco no estômago do P.Kyo depois o Anti-aéreo do Iori* PUNCH! DBK: *pondo o capacete do Captain Falcon* Show me ya mo- Eli: Não! *tira o capacete da cabeça dele* P.Kyo: *é lançado pra cima* Trouble Man: MONKEY NANDAYO! *salta pra cima, prestes a dar o Anti-aéreo do Iori de novo* P.Kyo: *se recupera no ar e dá um golpe com as duas mãos pra baixo, bem na cabeça do Trouble Man, fazendo ela bater no chão e quicar. Depois, aterrissa no chão, e sorri, dizendo* EAT - MY - BOOTS! Ao dizer isso, ele faz os dois chutes do Kyo, que ao acertar Trouble Man, lança ele pra cima P.Kyo: AGORA,OROCHINAGI! DBK: Não pode ser! P.Kyo: *pega um coquetel molotov e joga em Trouble Man. A explosão faz ele voar pra longe* Trouble Man: Not bad. P.Kyo: Você não viu nada ainda seu asshole! TAKE THIS! *lança um sapato pelas mãos, em vez da Flamewave* Trouble Man: BAKA! *pula por cima da magia e dá um chute no nariz do P.Kyo* P.Kyo: *bloqueia com o cotovelo e dá um soco direto* Trouble Man: *ao chegar no chão sorri e abaixa, dando um arranhão no peito de P.Kyo, depois pula e dá um soco duplo na cabeça dele que faz ele cair no chão e quicar* P.Kyo: Urg! Trouble Man: GOTTA MOVE! *gira o corpo e pula, segurando P.Kyo e continuando a girar, lançando ele pra parede* P.Kyo: *bate na parede* Ghetto War Machine: Damn nigga... P.Kyo:...Urg. Trouble Man: *salta pra parede e dá um soco na cara do P.Kyo* MORRA, KYO SEM FOGO! P.Kyo: *segura a mão do Trouble Man e dá um chute na cara dele* SHINGO É A MÃE! *salta da parede e dá o Superman Punch na cara do Trouble Man* KFM: Incrível...mas bizarro. KFG: Falou o cara que tem o Deebeekaw como amigo. KFM: Respeite seu rei e marido! KFG: *dá uma risada* Enquanto isso, Trouble Man e Psychopath Kyo voltam para o salão. Eles estavam trocando socos, chutes cabeçadas e ofensas. P.Kyo: FILHO DA P*TA! *dá um soco na cara do Trouble Man* Trouble Man: *recebe o soco e dá um soco na cara do P.Kyo* BASTARDO! P.Kyo: Fã da Inês Bra- Trouble Man: Não se atreva a completar essa frase! P.Kyo: Sil! Trouble Man: *lança uma Flame Wave rosa em P.Kyo, o paralisando* P.Kyo: FUCK! Trouble Man: Algo mais que queira dizer? P.Kyo: Eu quero falar com um amigo meu! Trouble Man: Amigo? P.Kyo: AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA! Por um milagre, ele consegue se mover e parte pra cima do Trouble Man Trouble Man: ! *dá um chute pra cima, no queixo de P.Kyo, o fazendo ir pra trás* P.Kyo: Urg! *dá uma esquiva pra frente* Trouble Man: *dá outro chute pra cima* P.Kyo: *dá um passo pra direita, gira o corpo e faz o Anti-aéreo do Kyo, cancelando com o "Orochinagi falso" Após Trouble Man levantar, ele e Psychopath Kyo se encaram por alguns segundos e partem um pra cima do outro. Quando estão prestes a bater um no outro, Kung Fu Man diz. KFM: Chega, é o suficiente. Eles se afastam um do outro e voltam pra arquibancada Eli: Essa foi uma luta bizarra. DBK: *com o boné do Jotaro* Yare Yare Da- KFG: Onde você arranja essas coisas?! DBK: Eu conheço pessoas... KFM: Me diz o nome pra que eu não as veja. DBK: *tira o boné e lança pra longe* Eli: Por que fez isso? DBK: Esse boné só foi usado pra essa piada, se eu precisar dele futuramente eu pego. KFM: Não é hora pra piadas, estamos em um momento sério. DBK: Em momentos sérios também tem comédia! Daniel Gajardo: Vai dizer que não vê Fairy Tail? Ou One Piece? Ou até mesmo Os Simpsons? DBK: Aí ó, o Otaku revoltado me entende! Daniel Gajardo: Revoltado é o seu- KFG: Daniel!... Trompudo: Olha, o comediante tem razão, devíamos fazer una "fiesta"! H.Galáctico: *Facepalm* Tetsu: Eu acho que deveríamos estar procurando oponentes fortes, não conversando. DBK: Por que car*lhos todo cara parecido com o Ryu tem que pensar mais em lutar do que em viver?! Tetsu: Não há vida se não a vida na batalha! Pessoas aplaudem. Rouga: Aí, eu luto mas convenhamos que lutar e lutar é algo monótono. R.Rock: (Humanos, perdem seu tempo com discussões.)DBK: *sai correndo*Eli: *segue ele com os braços cruzados*Heita: *sai correndo*Rouga: *segue ele com os braços cruzados*☃☃Trompudo - *Sai andando* KFM: CHEGA DE DEBATER! Todos se calam. Homer: Só porque eu queria uma cerveja... Peter: Eu te entendo... B.Tiger: Eu acho que deveríamos checar mais distritos. Agent Blaze: Sim nesse mundo existem vários distritos diferentes. DBK: Quem vai dar uma olhada no distrito do "Striti Faiter" de novo? Rouga: Não há nada melhor pra fazer então...vamos Heita. Heita: YOSHA! *ergue o braço* KFM: Quem vai pro "Joke District"? DBK: UM DISTRITO DE PIADAS?! É COMIGO! KFM: Não Dixon, esse é um distrito de- DBK: Aí, eu disse que é comigo! KFM: ...Então vai. KFG: E quem vai pro distrito do "Tequingue"? Todos olham pro Psychopath Kyo e pro Trouble Man. P.Kyo: Isso seria muito óbvio, não acham? Trompudo: Entonces, yo lo haré! KFM: Então vão, avante e tragam informações! Investigando e convocando. E então Dixon, Eli King, Trompudo e Heróe Galáctico, Heita e Rouga, se espalham para buscar informações. Enquanto isso, no distrito do Striti Faiter, havia outras figuras cômicas por toda parte, inspirada nos lutadores de rua. Oyaji: *olhando ao redor* Isso não é bom. Mr.Saikyo: O que aconteceu aqui...? Oyaji: Não faço idéia. Quando Rouga e Heita chegam, vêem o local destruído. Rouga olha tudo com um olhar sério, mas no fundo vê aquilo dá a ele uma sensação péssima. Heita está pasmo e ao ver os dois, dá um passo pra trás. Heita: DOIS CARAS DE MÁSCARA TENGU! Rouga: Huh? *olha para Oyaji e Mr.Saikyo* Oyaji: *olha para os dois* Quem são vocês? Mr.Saikyo: Digam agora! Rouga: Não gostei desse tom. Heita: Eu sou Heita Zinnai e o meu amigo aqui é Rouga Zanma, estamos investigando o que aconteceu aqui! xD Oyaji: Meros estudantes. Essa missão não serve para vocês, agora saiam. Heita: Estamos aqui em nome do rei. Mr.Saikyo: Por que o rei mandaria vocês? Rouga: Quer saber? Que tal a prova do nosso poder pra mostrar porque estamos aqui? Heita: ! Oyaji: Pelo menos tem coragem. Mr.Saikyo: *Se pondo na base* Heita: Bem, eu vou primeiro! Mr.Saikyo: Nesse caso...comecemos! Heita: *erguendo o braço direito e pondo o braço esquerdo dobrado na região da cintura* Mr.Saikyo: *fazendo a pose do Dan do CVS* Heita: Otoko Knuckle! *dando um passo pra frente e um soco frontal, nada demais, assim como Shingo ele não tem nenhum poder além da determinação* Mr.Saikyo: Shahu! *pulando por cima de Heita e lhe dando uma voadora nas costas* Heita: *aproveita o impulso do Otoko Knuckle e dá um rolamento pra frente* Mr.Saikyo: GADOKEN! *dá um Gadoken de Luz na direção de Heita* Heita: *salta por cima do Gadoken e...* HEITA KICK! *dá um chute na cara do Mr.Saikyo* Mr.Saikyo: *bloqueia com o cotovelo e* Koryuken! *dá um Koryuken de fogo branco* Heita: *é atingido e cai no chão,rolando pra trás e levantando,voltando pra base* Hehe! *sorri* Oyaji: Hm... Mr.Saikyo: Dan, Dan, Hiya! *dá um pulo baixo e uma sequencia de 3 chutes* Heita: *se agacha e grita* OTOKO TAIKUU! *faz uma espécie de Shoryuken giratório* Mr.Saikyo: *é atingido e vai pra cima, se recuperando no ar e dando um chute pra baixo na direção de Heita* Heita: *faz outro Otoko Taikuu, contra-atacando* Golpes Colidem e os dois vão para trás Heita: *correndo na direção de Mr.Saikyo* HIYAAAAAAAAA! Mr.Saikyo: *usando o Light Teleport e parando atrás de Heita* Teleport do Akuma com nome mudado. Heita: ! *vira e dá um chute na diagonal em Mr.Saikyo* Mr.Saikyo: *bloqueia com o cotovelo* Heita: ARGH! Mr.Saikyo: Hissho...*sorri* Buraiken! *começa a dar uma sequencia de socos e chutes em Heita, terminando com o Koryuken com 19 HITS* Rouga: HEITA! Heita: *é lançado pra cima* ARGH! *cai no chão e levanta* EU NÃO VOU PERDER ASSIM! *corre na direção do Mr.Saikyo* Mr.Saikyo: Volte para onde o rei está! *dá um impulso pra frente e uma joelhada no estômago de Heita* Heita: *bloqueia* OTOKO TAI- Mr.Saikyo: *antes dele terminar a frase dá uma cotovelada no nariz dele e o Koryuken depois* Heita: ARGH! *é lançado pra cima e cai* Rouga: Heita, *ia se aproximar extendendo o braço para ele* eu posso cuidar disso, deixe comigo! Heita: Não! *extendendo o braço pra Rouga para não se aproximar e tendo um Flashback* *Heita como Narrador* Eu...estou cansado de duvidarem da minha capacidade! De sempre me subestimarem por eu não ser forte como os outros... Heita: *limpando as lágrimas* Mas eu sempre levanto...mesmo quando os outros me subestimam. Por isso eu não quero ajuda ! Fim do Flashback. Rouga: ... Heita: Eu, Heita Zinnai, vou vencer isso sozinho! Mr.Saikyo: (A energia dele está aumentando!) https://www.youtube.com/wa Heita: *correndo na direção de Mr.Saikyo* Mr.Saikyo: *se mantendo na base,com uma cara séria* Heita: *dando um impulso pra frente e aí dá um chute com a perna direita em Mr.Saikyo* Mr.Saikyo: *abaixa* Heita: *gira o corpo, se abaixa e faz o Otoko Taikuu, lançando Mr.Saikyo pra cima* OTOKO TAIKUU ! *cancel* Heita concentra toda a força que pode no punho direito, e faz uma versão mais forte do Otoko Taikuu. O... Heita: RISING DRAGON, ORYA! *isso faz Mr.Saikyo ser lançado pra cima* Mr.Saikyo: *no ar, desce com um chute de fogo branco pra baixo* Heita: *dá um impulso pra frente, usando Guts Dash, depois usa o Heita Kick pra ir mais pra longe* Mr.Saikyo: *chega no chão e lança o Gadoken* Heita: *estica o braço e faz uma bola de energia pequena*Otoko NO TAMASHII! A magia colide com o Gadoken. Mr.Saikyo: *dá um impulso pra frente e prepara um soco na cara de Heita* Heita: *prepara o Otoko Taikuu* Mr.Saikyo: *usa o teleport para as costas do Heita* Heita: *Gira o corpo e faz o Otoko Taikuu* Mr.Saikyo: *pula pra trás pra desviar* Heita: *desce e usa o Guts Dash, pra chegar mais perto* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!... Mr.Saikyo: Hmph.*uma onda de fogo surge na mão dele* Honoo...no... Heita: ! *tenta bloquear* Mr.Saikyo: *abaixa e dá um soco no estômago de Heita* Heita: *recebe o soco e abaixa com o impacto* Mr.Saikyo: KORYUREKKA! *faz dois Koryukens de fogo e lança Heita pra cima* Heita: *no ar* (Droga...)*cai no chão* Mr.Saikyo: *volta pra base* (Ele é determinado, devo admitir,mas determinação não é o suficiente.) Heita: *levanta,sorrindo e limpando o sangue da boca* Rouga: Hum *sorri e cruza os braços* Heita: Ikuze! *faz uma onda de energia que rodeia ele, depois some* Mr.Saikyo: Hum? Heita: *Parte pra cima do Mr.Saikyo,usando o Gutsy Dash* Oyaji: (Impressionante.) Mr.Saikyo: *usa o Light Teleport pra frente do Heita* Heita: *abaixa e faz um Uppercut, lançando Mr.Saikyo pra cima* Mr.Saikyo: ! Oyaji: (Ele não fez um combo?) Rouga: Espera...ele não vai... Heita: *levanta o polegar e sorri enquanto uma onda de energia maior que a anterior rodeia ele e depois some* Mr.Saikyo: (Por que essas poses?) *cai e parte na direção de Heita* Heita: *dá um impulso pra frente e um soco no estômago de Mr.Saikyo* Rouga: É agora. Mr.Saikyo: ARGH! Heita: RISING DRAGON! *faz uma versão melhorada do Otoko Taikuu e lança Mr.Saikyo pra longe* AGORA EU POSSO LUTAR COM MEU PODER INTEIRO! Uma aura dourada rodeia ele e então ela fica intensa. Mr.Saikyo levantou e olhou para Heita. Eles estavam cansados demais, mas Heita tinha que vencer aquela luta e ia apostar tudo no seu ataque mais poderoso, o Decade Knuckle. Heita: HORA DE APOSTAR TUDO NESSE ATAQUE FINAL! Ele correu na direção de Mr.Saikyo com o punho erguido e lhe socou no rosto. Ao fazer isso, uma série de flashbacks surgiu na mente dele e a energia do soco causou uma explosão e lançou os dois para longe. Os dois caem incoscientes e Oyaji se aproxima de Mr.Saikyo o pondo nos ombros. Oyaji: Os dois podem investigar. *levando Mr.Saikyo* Rouga: *se aproxima de Heita e dá uns tapas na cara dele* Acorda. Heita: *voltando ao normal* U-Uh...? *levanta* Ah. Bora continuar *cambaleando* Rouga: Vamos. E os dois entraram no distrito, tudo já estava se recompondo, mas alguns lutadores ainda estavam pasmos, alguns de seus colegas haviam morrido no ataque ao distrito. Heita tentava deixar as pessoas confortáveis e Rouga tentava achar vestígios do que havia acontecido Heita: Isso é ruim Rouga. Slightly Pissed Off Ryu: Você acha? Heita: Ryu? Slighty Pissed Off Ryu: Não exatamente. Era um homem igual ao Ryu, mas ele tinha grandes olheiras no rosto e sua voz era ligeiramente mais grossa. S.P.O Ryu: Então vocês foram enviados pelo Kung Fu Man, certo? Rouga: Sim. S.P.O Ryu: Digam a ele que tudo aqui já está se organizando e que seria bom que ele fosse checar outros lugares ao invés de um que ele não conseguiu proteger. Heita: Nós viemos aqui justamente para saber o que aconteceu. S.P.O Ryu: NÃO TÁ NA CARA?! O LUGAR FOI DESTRUÍDO E NEM EU CONSEGUI PROTEGER AS PESSOAS DAQUI! Heita: Então você é o defensor desse lugar? S.P.O Ryu: Cada lugar tem seu defensor. No distrito do "Tequingue" por exemplo, o defensor é o Rock "Rage" Howard. Heita: Por que chamam ele de Rage Rock? S.P.O Ryu: Digamos que ele não saiba controlar a raiva e abusa muito do Rage Run Heita: Oh meu Deus... Rouga: Isso significa que Trompudo- Enquanto no distrito "Tequingue", lá estavam vários lutadores como Ms.Karate, que no caso era Yuri Sakazaki, em um universo paralelo que ela era a sucessora do Takuma, e vários outros como uma Mai quase nua (Que ironia né?) e muito mais. No centro estava Rock Howard jogando numa máquina de fliperama, ele tinha uma energia vermelha rodeando o corpo dele. Rage Rock: RUGAL MALDITO! Ele quebrou a máquina com um Reppuken e saía do fliperama. Dono: EI! A máquina se reconstrói mágicamente. Trompudo: Okay, agora nossa missão começa muchachos! H.Galáctico: Olha, nós não precisamos usar uma palavra em espanhol a cada frase, cabrón. Trompudo: Okay, agora andale! Temos que descobrir coisas. Rage Rock: E pra piorar aqueles bastardos ainda querem estragar o meu distrito...*uma onda de energia roxa se forma na mão dele* Trompudo: *olhando para o Rage* Entonces, você é o defensor desse distrito...Rock Howard, certo? Rage Rock: Não, eu sou o Jô Soares sua piranha! Me diz, o que você quer aqui?! É um daqueles caras que destruiu o distrito do "Striti Faiter"? H.Galáctico: Na verdade não e mais respeito com meu colega de batalhas! Trompudo: Deixa pra lá, mas na próxima não vou perdoar Rage Rock: Olha, não quero ninguém aqui, nosso distrito está passando por problemas já. Trompudo: Desculpe o linguajar, mas dane-se. Estamos aqui em nome do rei, então sua autoridade não é nada agora. Rage Rock: O rei está mesmo precisando de soldados fortes. Trompudo: Principalmente pra cuidar do seu distrito. Os dois se encaram. Rage Rock: Quanta coragem vindo de um camelo... Trompudo: Aê muchacho, gostei do cabelo, onde cê foi cortar também tinha pra homem? Rage Rock: TÁ ME CHAMANDO DE IORI YAGAMI?!!! Um trovão ecoa no céu. Todos: '-' Rage Rock: Enfim, é melhor que saiam daqui antes que alguém apareça e dê uma surra em vocês dois! Trompudo: Tá duvidando da minha força e da força do Galacta Kni-, digo, do Galactico?! Es eso que estoy a oir de ti pendejo?! Rage Rock: É isso mesmo que estou dizendo, já basta eu ter que proteger todos daqui! Trompudo: Sendo assim cabrón...que tal uma luta contra mim,assim eu poderei lhe ensinar boas maneiras. H.Galáctico: Isso é um tanto hipócrita, pois vocês as vezes age como um delinquente a la Yusuke Urameshi. Trompudo: Rapadura é doce mas não é mole não! Rage Rock: Eu estou avisando vocês. É melhor irem embora, podem atacar esse distrito a qualquer momento e eu não quero que o Ibama venha aqui porque dois camelos se feriram. Trompudo: ?! H.Galáctico: Ah Dios...já sei no que isso vai dar. Trompudo: Então, Rock "Rage" Howard. Eu o desafio a aguentar 5 minutos de porrada comigo! *aponta para o Rage Rock* Rage Rock: *ri e cruza os braços* É muito, não acha? ???: PAREM! *se aproxima dos dois* Rage Rock: Anji? Anji Sakazaki era um garoto de 12 anos, irmão mais novo de Ryo Sakazaki, pelo menos naquela dimensão. Ele era muito parecido com o Ryu do Pocket Fighter, pelo menos na roupa, pois, com exceção das cores, as roupas eram iguais. Anji usava uma bandana branca, e um kimono laranja. Seus cabelos eram dourados como o sol. Anji: Lutar, embora seja bom, pode ser algo inútil agora! Rage Rock: Droga Anji, eu não quero que se meta nas minhas brigas! Anji: A hora de lutar não é essa, devemos nos unir, há um novo inimigo por aqui... Rage Rock: Isso não me impede de quebrar umas caras enquanto ele não chega. Anji: RAGE! Rage: C'mon, é uma brincadeira. (Com um fundo de verdade) H.Galáctico: Alguém que pensa como eu. H.Galáctico: Acho que entendo o Rage, defender os outros é algo maçante, e ele não quer que seja mais difícil pra ele, pois ele é só um. Se precisar de ajuda estamos aqui, mi jóven. Trompudo: Ou, se quiser que alguém quebre sua cara. Os dois saem e Rage Rock sorri. Enquanto isso, no Joke District DBK - Aí sim,distrito das piadas,posso ganhar um dinheiro bacana com meu Stand-Up Eli: Dixon, aqui não tem piada. Os chars são a piada. DBK: O QUE? POR QUE NÃO ME DISSERAM ISSO ANTES?! Eli: *facepalm* Big Bear: Algum problema rapazes? Um homem gordo de uns 40 anos se aproximou dos dois,ele tomava um copo de suco de laranja,e estava encostado em um poste. Eli: Nenhum, eu acho, e quem é você? Big Bear: Jailson Mendes, mas me chamam de ursão. DBK: ...QUE NOME TOSCO! *começa a rir* Eli: (Ursão...ele deve ser forte.) Jailson: Deveria ter mais respeito com um dos lutadores mais fortes daqui, depois do Lider, Ômega Tiger Woods. DBK: AGORA EU SEI POR QUE ESSE LUGAR É CHAMADO DE JOKE DISTR- Antes que ele terminasse a frase, Jailson lançava uma peça na cabeça dele, fazendo ele cair no chão. DBK: *levanta* ORA SEU! AGORA EU DIXON BADLIN KAW VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ! Narrador: This is gonna be a match to remember, fight! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bquCy9QbIms Jailson: *corre na direção de Deebeekaw e dá um chute alto numa velocidade surpreendente* DBK: *abaixa, dá um impulso pra frente e levanta fazendo o Rising Grandpa, uma espécie de Shoryuken em que um velho sai do punho dele* Jailson: *bloqueia com as duas mãos e impulsiona o braço de Deebeekaw pra baixo, depois pisa no seu pé, pega uma peça de carro e bate no queixo dele, o lançando pra cima, pula, dá uma joelhada, seguido de uma cotovelada, e uma bundada na cara dele, fazendo ele cair* DBK: *cai rolando e para em pé* Eli: Tá bem? DBK: O C* de um cara de 40 anos bateu na minha cara, o que acha? *aperta os punhos e faz o rolamento do Blanka, acertando Jailson no ar* Holy Shit, it's Robert from King of Fighters...*começa a dar a sequencia de chutes do Robert em alta velocidade, acertando Jailson multiplas vezes, depois o chuta pra baixo* Jailson: *gira no ar e cai no chão, depois levanta* DBK: *dá outro rolamento do Blanka, mas pra baixo* Jailson: *pega uma peça de carro e faz o Shoryuken, cancela com um impulso pra frente e grita* AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII! *lança uma onda de energia sônica em Deebeekaw, o lançando pra trás* Deebeekaw: *ao ser atingido, é lançado pra trás, mas para em pé, com a boca sangrando e um sorriso no rosto* Hehehe. And today we have a... *concentra energia nas mãos e aparece o rosto do Robert Downey Jr na mão dele* A PROTON CANNON! O Proton Cannon do Iron Man surge, e lança uma rajada de energia em Jailson de 27 hits. Jailson: *bloqueia os primeiros 10 hits, mas dá Guard Break e levar os outros 17* DBK: *corre na direção de Jailson e dá uma estrelinha mas muito longe pra chegar perto dele,então põe uma armadilha de urso no chão* Jailson: AI! *lança uma onda de energia na direção de Deebeekaw, pela boca* QUE DELÍCIA CARA!! Deebeekaw: BALLOON! *pula por cima da esfera e dá uma barrigada em Jailson, fazendo ele cair. Depois pega ele, faz um arco e flecha imaginário e "atira" Jailson na direção da armadilha, o prendendo* Jailson: ! Deebeekaw: *sai correndo e faz o Galactica Phantom do Ralf, fazendo Jailson cair longe* Jailson: *levanta e salta, sumindo do campo de visão do Deebeekaw* Deebeekaw: ? Quando Jailson volta, ele está em cima de uma laranja gigante. Deebeekaw apenas fez um Kaiser Wave e os golpes colidiram, agora era questão de força, mas a batalha é parada. Um homem negro completamente desproporcional surge e faz os dois caírem no chão. Ômega Tiger Woods: É assim que vocês resolvem isso? Jailson: Desculpe, senhor! DBK: EU VOU METER UM ÔCO NA CABEÇA DELE! Eli: Dixon... E eles entraram na cidade,cada um com uma expressão facial. Eli tentava achar alguma pista sobre um suspeito e Dixon encarava Jailson, que esmagava uma laranja com a mão. O.T.W: Então, são os enviados do rei? DBK: É, somos. Eli: Eli King e Dixon Kaw, ao seu dispor. O.T.W: Ômega Tiger Woods, o líder do Joke District. DBK: Eu pensei que você seria mais engraçado! O.T.W: Alguém sério tinha que comandar esse lugar. Eli: Faz sentido,devo admitir. DBK - BULLSHIT! ESSE LUGAR É O JOKE DISTRICT, O LÍDER TEM QUE SER ALGUÉM ENGRAÇADO, É COMO O FANTENDO DISTRICT NÃO TER O MARIO COMO LÍDER! Enquanto isso, no Fantendo District. Fabrizio: *pondo a mão no peito* Em algum lugar, alguém feriu meu orgulho. Voltando ao Joke District. O.T.W: ...Então, me digam o que vieram fazer aqui Eli: Distritos foram atacados, estamos coletando evidências que nos ajudem a encontrarTrompu o criminoso! DBK: Resumindo, eu sou o Sherlock Holmes e ele é o Watson, só, alguma coisa bizarra aconteceu aqui? O.T.W: Pode ser mais específico? DBK: Algo fora do seu padrão de normal. (Que cara lento.) O.T.W: Não, nesse reino nada é normal mas, não aconteceu nada no meu padrão de estranho. DBK: Mas que saco, tanto trabalho pra nada! Sério, eu deveria arranjar uma namorada.*Facepalm* Eu vou voltar pro reino, tem mais distritos pra checar e, muita gente que não foi ainda. (Só me lasco) Jailson: Saindo tão cedo? Eli: Desculpe o meu amigo, ele não suporta ficar frustrado. De fato, Dixon tinha um motivo pra estar frustrado. Todos o subestimavam, ele tinha golpes estranhos e não achava nada. É, era hard ser ele, mas ele não sabia a efetividade de seus golpes. Dixon: Falou galera. *sai andando com as mãos nos bolsos* Eli: Dixon...*segue ele e vai embora* E todos voltavam aos castelo, Kung Fu Man parecia tenso, pois o criminoso só havia atacado um distrito, então, qual seria o próximo? Os lutadores não sabiam o que fazer naquele momento. Eli parecia sério, tentando pensar em algo, e então, Kung Fu Man disse. KFM: Ainda existem distritos para serem checados. DBK: E vai mandar os trouxas aqui olharem? Heita: Não devemos perder as esperanças! Trompudo: Pode ser que em outros distritos haja alguém! KFM: Falta o Fantendo District, o Sega District, Old School District, Manly District e Fanservice District. Metal Mario: (Posso enfrentar o Mario nesse distrito.) Ghetto War Machine: Fantendo huh? Metal Mario: Vamos pra esse Fantendo aí. Ronald McDonald: Ruuu ~ C.Sanders: Alguma idéia, Ronald? Ronald McDonald: Que tal irmos para esse OldSchool, Sandersy ~? C.Sanders: Não me chame assim, mas, pode ser. Ronald Mc Donald: Vamos para o OldSchool District. DBK: Eu vou para o Manly District! Eli: Mas você não tava frustrado? DBK: Surrar alguém pode me ajudar a melhorar. *ri* Tetsu: So, então eu e Eric vamos para o Sega District Eric: Yosh. Psychopath Kyo: Eu vou pro Fanservice District. Trouble Man: Ai ai... P.Kyo: Hehehe. E todos saíram para cumprir suas missões, mas dessa vez, vamos dar foco para o nosso lutador de cabelo vermelho e o seu companheiro de certa idade, Ronald McDonald e Sanders foram para o Old School District. Ao chegarem lá, o lider, Keiji Thomas (NATRAPS X) os esperava, ele estava acompanhado de Alex Kidd (Do jogo, Alex Kidd, dããã!!) e Pit (Kid Icarus), Keiji era um homem de mais ou menos 1,75, usava um kimono branco e limpo, com uma camisa preta por dentro. Seus cabelos eram negros e lisos, e ele tinha uma pele parda. Com um leve sorriso no rosto, ele olhou para os dois que chegavam e disse. Keiji: Yo. Bem-vindos ao Old School District. Eu sou Keiji Thomas, o líder daqui. Alex Kidd: Eu sou Alex Kidd, estão afim de jogar Jo Ken Po ? Pit: Acho que nossos amigos estão um tanto ocupados. Ronald: Ei, eu como hamburguers e tudo, mas eu sou saudável, posso lutar bem! Sanders: De fato, temos uma força alta meu jovem. Kenji: Ora Ora, pessoas confiantes, é disso que precisamos Ronald: Hmph. *cruza os braços e fecha os olhos* Kenji: Então, vão entrar na cidade ou pararão para lutar antes? Sanders: Vamos en- Ronald: Eu bem que deveria,para provar a minha força! Keiji: Há muito tempo eu não luto, eu adoraria começar uma luta, o que acha? *estrala os punhos* Ronald: Eu vou gostar. Ruuu! Alex Kidd: (O Keiji é um lutador excelente, no "King of Famicom" ele foi um dos melhores lutadores...) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YMJJxKBk5s4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v-7nVqIkbwE Keiji: *se pondo na base* A base de Thomas era similar a do Ryo Sakazaki no The King of Fighters 94. Os dois braços a frente, e as pernas levemente flexionadas. Ronald: *pondo a mão na cintura* Sim,essa era a base de Ronald McDonald. Alex Kidd: Essa é a base dele? Ronald: Ikuyo? *levantando uma sobrancelha* Keiji: *correndo na direção de Ronald* Ronald: : *continua com a mão na cintura* Keiji: *Dá uma voadora, similar a do Bruce Lee* Ronald: *inclina o corpo para trás para desviar, depois dá uma estrelinha pra trás e gira o corpo, dando um impulso pra frente com o braço abaixado, depois, levanta o braço e o corpo pra dar impulso e dá um soco em Kenji, o levando pra cima* Go ! ~ Keiji: *em pleno ar, dá um giro e cai no chão em pé, de volta a base* Ronald: Go...! *concentra energia no punho e fica parado* Keiji: Um counter? Ronald: *sorri e então antes que Keiji pudesse perceber, ele estava na frente dele, lhe dando um uppercut* Keiji: *bloqueia com o cotovelo* Ronald: ARGH! *põe o braço pra baixo* Keiji: *gira o corpo e com a palma da mão da um golpe no peito de Ronald, depois o empurra. Após fazer isso, gira o corpo, e lhe dá um soco no queixo, depois levanta um joelho para tomar impulso e dá um pulo baixo, seguido de dois chutes que fazem Ronald levantar a alguns centímetros do chão* Ronald: URG! *girando no ar pra se recuperar* Keiji: *concentrando chi* Kooooooh! Ronald: *descendo e cruzando os braços* Hmph. *pega 4 hamburgueres e joga em Keiji* Keiji: ! *bloqueando os 4 "golpes" Ronald: *dá um impulso pra frente e então apoia as mãos no chão, depois gira a perna direita, dando um chute para Keiji cair* Keiji: *dá um pulo baixo e uma cotovelada* Ronald: *antes da cotovelada o atingir, toma impulso com os braços e dá um salto, girando a perna em 180º, ao fazer isso, uma energia cortante rodeia seu pé, então* Donaside Cutter! ~ Keiji: *É atingido pelo golpe e então cai no chão,rolando pra trás e ficando em pé* Ronald: *pousa* Alex Kidd: Vai Keiji, acaba com ele! Pit: Acabe com ele Sr.Thomas! Ronald: Ikuyo? ~ *fazendo um gesto chamando, Keiji* Keiji: *concentrando energia e dá um impulso para frente* Ronald: Donald...*aponta um dedo para Keiji e sorri* MAGIC! *uma onda roxa de energia vai na direção de Keiji em uma velocidade surpreendente* Keiji: *abaixa, e então quando está perto de Ronald, dá um soco fortíssimo no estômago de Ronald* Ronald: GORAH! *arregala os olhos* Keiji: Korede owari da! *dá uma série de socos em Ronald, aumentando a velocidade a cada soco. Depois de dar 50 socos, ele dá uma versão do Shin Shoryuken, levantando Ronald* Enquanto os dois estão no ar, Keiji dá um golpe com as duas mãos juntas para baixo, e então, Ronald cai no chão Ronald: *gira no ar e cai em pé, com a mão direita no estômago* Sanders: Nada mal, Ronald. Keiji: *pousa* Já mostrou que é forte pra mim, quer continuar? Ronald: Claro! Vencer você pode me dar um belo status, Ruuu! Sanders: Mas não tem câmeras aqui Ronald, ninguém saberá dessa vitória. Ronald: Vamos para a cidade. Alex Kidd e Pit ficaram surpresos com a habilidade de Ronald, e se perguntavam se Sanders teria a mesma força. Keiji viu que não se devia julgar um livro pela capa naquele momento. O Palhaço, O Coronel, A Criança, O Anjo e o Lutador entraram na cidade, investigando tudo. Enquanto isso no Fanservice District, Psychopath Kyo e Trouble Man estavam nos portões do distrito. Psychopath Kyo tinha um largo sorriso no rosto, já Trouble Man... Trouble Man: Okay. POR QUE VOCÊ QUIS VIR PRA CÁ?! P.Kyo: Porque aqui tem Fanservice. Quem não gosta de ver garotas de biquini, ou menos?! Trouble Man: Gays. P.Kyo: Deve ser por isso que voc- Trouble Man: Nem termine essa frase. Os dois se encraram por um tempo e Psychopath Kyo riu. Depois, eles entraram no distrito e viram tudo de bom que ele tinha. E tinha tanta coisa, era fanservice em todo lugar, fanservice era tanto que a cada passo que uma personagem dava, os seios delas balançavam. Chegava a ser ridículo até. Trouble Man respirou fundo e olhou ao redor, enquanto Psychopath Kyo sorria P.Kyo: Kung Fu Man me disse que uma tal de MS.Fanservice estará nos esperando. Trouble Man: Toda mulher aqui é uma Ms.Fanservice, olha o corpo delas, é um exagero da porra. P.Kyo: Por que você fica puto com tudo? Trouble Man: MEU NOME É TROUBLE MAN. EU SOU A CONFUSÃO! I am the man Who troubled the World. Eles continuaram a caminhar, tinha de tudo lá: Mulheres, traps...era como estar em um fetiche ambulante. Trouble Man e Psychopath Kyo procuravam a tal Senhorita Fanservice, após umas meia hora, lá estava MS.Fanservice diante de um precipício, não iria se jogar de lá até porque ela tinha seios tão grandes que se pulasse de lá, teria um efeito pêndulo e ela voltaria quicando, ela ficou de frente para os dois e os encarou. Trouble Man: MS.Fanservice? P.Kyo: Acho que sim. *ele sorriu* MS. Fanservice parecia a Yoko Littner, só que com as cores trocadas Ms.Fanservice: Psychopath e Trouble...por favor venham. Ela saiu caminhando normalmente, dando um rebolado que realmente chamava a atenção**Minutos depois* MSFanservice: Nossas melhores lutadoras foram derrotadas por um ser negro...feito de energia. Eu não sei explicar. Era possível ver várias personagens do Street Fighter e do The King of Fighters deitadas em macas com pouca roupa P.Kyo: Quanta beleza desperdiçada. Trouble Man: Porra KYO. P.Kyo: Que? MS. Fanservice: Somos bonitas mesmo, eu não vou mentir. Mas quero que tenham respeito com elas. Não é por que fomos programadas dessa forma que nós queremos ser tratadas assim. Trouble Man: Desculpe o Kyo sem chamas. P.Kyo: Não me chame assim. MS. Fanservice: Ele só deixou uma pista. Só havia um pedaço preto de tecido. Trouble Man: Eu vou achar esse merdinha. Não se preocupe. MS. Fanservice: Obrigada. Sou grata a vocês. Ela fez uma reverência, fazendo seus seios fartos balançarem no processo. P.Kyo: Eu que agradeço. Trouble Man: *pega o pedaço de tecido e põe num plástico* Os dois saíram de lá pra dar as notícias ao rei. Enquanto isso, na Fantendo District, Metal Mario e Ghetto War Machine procuravam pelo líder do Distrito. M.M: O Mario deve estar aqui. Em algum lugar. G.W.M: Estamos aqui por pistas bro, não por uma luta bro. E ao longe, dava para ver a silhueta de Mario nas sombras. Mas a música que tocava não era o tema dele em nenhum jogo. GrandDad: Hello Fellas. Era um Mario...de cores trocadas? Ghetto War Machine teve uma reação estranha. GrandDad: Meu nome é Grand Dad, sou o vice líder daqui G.W.M: https://youtu.be/nF-xdiL7Nr0 No caso seria a reação de Ghetto War Machine. GrandDad: Exactly. The GRANDEST DAD. M.M: Okay. Quem é o verdadeiro líder daqui? GrandDad: Fabrizio. Ele é um tanto responsável com o povo daqui então ele deixou eu, the GRANDEST plumber aqui tomando conta. M.M: Você? Você parece com o Mario mas...é tão estranho. GrandDad: E ser o homem de lata do país da maravilha não é? M.M: ... GrandDad: Que? M.M: Não me chame disso. G.W.M: Você que começou a treta aí jão. M.M: Sim mas eu esperava o Mario. GrandDad: Então espere sentado porque essa hora ele tá no smash. M.M: Okay. Quem é esse Fabrizio? GrandDad: Ele é que nem Mario e Luigi só que usa gelo em vez de fogo. E também tá mais acostumado a lutar, é uma mistura de Mario e Model X. Ele é legal M.M: Hm, você luta ? GrandDad: Sim. M.M: Que tal um round comigo? G.W.M: Sabia que isso acontecer. Grand Dad se colocou em sua base. Era similar a do Mario no Smash Bros, só que ele tinha um sorriso canalha Song that plays when you fight Grand Dad but not seriously https://youtu.be/rK9pbuUOP-cM.M Ele concentrou energia nos punhos e lançou uma bola de fogo azul. GrandDad: *lança uma pedra coberta por fogos pra revidar* Fogo! *corre na direção de Metal Mario com o punho coberto de pedras* Metal Mario: *esperava ele se aproximar calmamente* GrandDad: *colocava o punho pra trás e puxava uma clava, lhe dando o Uppercut do Mario* GRAND UPPER! Devido a armor,Metal Mario não tomou muito dano. Mas demorou pra se recompor. E foi aí que Grand Dad lhe golpeou com a clava na cabeça,fazendo ele se ajoelhar, Grand Dad ia chutar o rosto de Metal Mario mas antes que pudesse, ele o agarrou pelas pernas, girou e o lançou pra cima. Após aquilo ele deu um chute no queixo de GrandDad e um Uppercut igual o do Mario. Mas só tinha um Hit e dava mais damage. GrandDad ficou no ar por um tempo e então lançou a clava em Metal Mario, acertando seu rosto. ele precisava de uma boa estratégia, os dois caíram no chão e Grand Dad sentiu um pouco de sangue escorrer pela boca. Metal Mario partiu pra cima de Grand Dad que pegou um balde de água e deixou num cantinho, após aquilo lançou outra pedra em chamas em Metal Mario, Metal Mario bloqueou a pedra em chamas com os braços, mas quando os abaixou, Grand Dad chutou seu estômago com as duas pernas e então fez ele cair sentado. Após aquilo jogou o balde de água em seus braços, os paralisando. Metal Mario: ?! GrandDad: Quando se esquenta o metal e depois joga água nele...Ele fica um tanto...instável. nunca assistiu quarteto fantástico? *apontando a clava para o rosto de Metal Mario* ITS over! Fabrizio: Sim. Realmente acabou. Grand Dad congelou por um momento. Após aquilo ele olhou para o lado e viu Fabrizio. Ele era igual a Mario,mas seu boné e camisa eram azuis. E seu macacão era preto Metal Mario: ... Fabrizio: Meu nome é Fabrizio. Perdoem o Grand, as vezes ele age sem pensar. GrandDad: Ele que pediu a luta. Fabrizio: Ele pediu mas não é necessário apontar a clava para alguém que vai nos ajudar.*GrandDad ajudou Metal Mario a levantar* Após aquilo,os dois se encararam. Ghetto Warmachine se aproximou dos dois e Fabrizio disse. Fabrizio: Por favor. Sigam-me GrandDad ficou na porta do reino apoiado em sua clava. Ghetto Warmachine e Metal Mario seguiam Fabrizio com calma. Fabrizio: Bem. Sintam-se a vontade Giorgio se aproximou dos dois devagar. Era como o Luigi mas seu boné e camisa eram pretos,e seu macacão era roxo. Além disso seus olhos eram amarelos. Giorgio: Irmão! Fabrizio: Sim, Giorgio. Giorgio: Não encontramos nenhuma pista de quem está atacando os distritos. Fabrizio: Okay. Mas não pare de procurar. Eu e o Grand cuidamos das coisas aqui. Ghetto Warmachine: Quem é aquele? Fabrizio: Giorgio Giovanni. Meu irmão mais novo. Líder da Guarda daqui. Com ele estão Sanic e Mighty, que o ajudam. Ao longe dava pra ouvir Giorgio gritando CEARTAS. Era uma palavra com um importante significado. G.W.M: Então Fabrizio. Me fale mais desse seu distrito aí Brother. Fabrizio: Pois bem. Aqui só estão as criações de fãs da Nintendo. Eu sou Fabrizio Giovanni e não sei exatamente quem me criou. /Fui eu M.M: Ouviram algo ? Fabrizio: Isso geralmente não acontece...enfim. Nós não sabemos muito do agressor. Mas sabemos que ele pode absorver a energia de vários lutadores e usar isso ao seu favor. Algo como um Kirby. Kirby: OW. Fabrizio: Perdão. Kirby: *tava engolindo outro Kirby* Fabrizio: Assim me complica Kirby Eles continuaram a caminhar. Lá viram de tudo. Era um distrito mais infantil, afinal Nintendo não tinha muitos games pesados. Fabrizio: Eu e Giorgio estamos preparados para o pior. O problema é que...caso o pior chegue...eu não estou preparado pra perder ele. Portanto, peço para que cuidem dele caso vejam ele em perigo. M.M: Você gosta mesmo do seu irmão. Eu sempre quis ter um. Fabrizio: Heh. Bem...essa é a única informação que temos, é pouco mas pode ajudar. G.W.M: Mente fria. Tudo vai dar certo. *enquanto isso em outro lugar* Em Manly District. DBK: AH MOLEQUE. TODO MUNDO AQUI É MACHO!! EU VOU LUTAR PRA CARAL*O Manly District era bem rústico, bares, ringues e dojôs por todo lugar, na porta mesmo, quem recebeu eles foi um garoto comum. DBK: Quem é você? John: John Howard. Beleza? Eli: Estranho...deveriam haver homens mais musculosos aqui. John: Tipo o Jotaro? Bem, ele tá meio ocupado e o líder Kenshiro está em uma luta então serei eu que irei guiar vocês por aqui. Enfim, eu não quero perder meu tempo então vamos andar e eu falarei o que aconteceu. DBK: Eu vim atrás de uma luta! John: Nada te impede de ir pro ringue. *sorriu ironicamente* Eli: Dixon,seja mais cortês. Estamos aqui pra investigar as coisas. John: Bem...Sigam-me *põe as mãos nos bolsos e começa a caminhar* Dixon e Eli começaram a seguir John calmamente. Mas Dixon parecia emburrado. John: Bem. Aqui tem todos os tipos de personagem que são tão machos que quando beijam uma mulher ela cria barba. Ele dizia ironicamente. Era só um cara normal, Dixon viu Jonathan Joestar e Kenshiro disputando socos ao longe. Eli: Tô vendo. E você? John: Acho que são minhas ações. Não sou bombado nem nada. DBK: Isso é sem sentido John: Sim. Tão sem sentido quanto mandarem você vir aqui em vez de alguém de valor. Dixon ficou com os olhos vermelhos. John: Que? Se for falar algo, seja homem e assuma as consequências. Eli: Dixon, para com isso sua boca tá tão grande quanto a do Bolsonaro e você tá falando merda que nem ele! Dixon: RETIRE O QUE DISSE SEU MISERÁVEL! Eli: Okay, tá pior que Bolsominion Dixon: Stop. John: Bem. Aqui estão umas coisas que sabemos. Dixon: Diga. John: Ele já absorveu alguns golpes de alguns lutadores. Está a procura de poder...e bom...acho que o próximo alvo será um distrito fraco... Dixon: Por exemplo. John: Não sei...os que me vem a mente são o Sega District e o Fantendo...afinal Sonic sumiu por um tempo. Eli: Sonic? Mas ele sempre estava lá pelo seu distrito. John: Pelo o que eu sei ele sumiu para procurar a energia sombria. Pelo tempo que ele sumiu...sem sucesso. Eli: E quem está tomando conta de lá? John: Kung Fu Man pediu para que Daniel Gajardo tomasse conta por um tempo. Dixon: DANIEL?! *parecia furioso* John: Não vai dizer que brigou com um otaku? DBK: ELE DEU UM CHUTE NO DICK-XON!! John: However, não é a mesma coisa. Giorgio está preocupado com o Sonic afinal era um de seus melhores amigos. John: Pelo menos o OLD School está bem. T, um clone do Terry, está ajudando o RAGE Rock Dixon: Está tudo acabando... Eli: Assim espero. Na Sega District, já estava quase destruído e aquilo não era bom. Tetsu e Eric haviam chegado numa péssima hora. Sonic estava lá mas...não parecia muito com ele, seus olhos eram negros e sangravam. No chão vários personagens da Sega estavam desacordados. Sonic?!: Tantas almas pra tão pouco tempo... Eric: ERIC BUSTER! *lançava uma esfera de energia enorme em Sonic, com toda a força que tinha* Sonic desviou facilmente. Eric: Sonic ?! Tails: *quase morto* Ele não é mais o Sonic...*desmaia* Tetsu: Você quase matou ele! Sonic.Exe: Então eu não fiz um bom trabalho, certo? *dá uma risadinha maligna* Eric: ... Tetsu: Bastardo! https://youtu.be/kWd4Wmo3764 Sonic.Exe: Vamos. *começa a flutuar* Tetsu: Ikuzo, Eric! O vento está uivando. Eric: Como você ficou assim? Sonic.Exe: Poder meu caro. Eu, Sonic, transcendi minha forma normal! Tetsu: Mas pra isso teve que destruir seu próprio distrito? Sonic.Exe: Isso foi apenas um bônus. Eu poderia viver só com meu poder...mas queria testar ele antes de confrontar o Kung Fu Man. Tetsu: Temee! *correu a toda velocidade na direção de Sonic.Exe, preparando uma esfera de raios similar ao Hadouken em suas mãos* Eric: GET! *deu um impulso pra frente a toda velocidade* Sonic.Exe: *ele começou a correr e se tornou uma bola, saltando perto de Tetsu e lhe dando um Somersault que o lançou pra cima. Nisso, ele segurou o corpo de Tetsu no ar e o jogou em Eric, fazendo os dois caírem no chão* Os dois demoraram um pouco para levantar, o que deu a Sonic tempo o suficiente de se aproximar. Sonic.Exe: MWAHAHA! Ele estava prestes a dar um soco sônico. A velocidade de seu punho estava rasgando o vento. Eric: *no último segundo usa o Eric Uppercut, o lançando pra cima* TETSU ! Tetsu: *dá um impulso pra frente e faz uma espécie de Shoryuken, pra manter ele mais tempo. Tempo o suficiente para...* Eric: ERIC BUSTER! Gritou ele ao pousar. Uma esfera de energia enorme foi lançada em Sonic, que caiu rolando. Aproveitou aquela queda e rolamento para começar a rolar e fazer um Homing Bounce nos dois, que bloquearam com os cotovelos. Após aquilo, Sonic.Exe usou sua velocidade para ir para as costas dos dois,os pegando pela nuca e afundando seus rostos no chão. Não satisfeito, Sonic pisou em suas cabeças e pulou em suas costas, rolando. Seus espinhos rasgaram a parte de cima do gi e um pouco da pele. Após aquilo ele saiu de cima deles e em um tom debochado disse. Sonic.Exe: YOU'RE TOO SLOW! Eric e Tetsu sentiam a dor de ter sua carne rasgada. Mas nem por isso iriam parar de lutar. Sim, podiam ser considerados estereótipos de Ryu e Ken, mas tinham seu orgulho, seu espírito de luta. A parte de cima do gi deles caiu no chão, mas eles não se importaram. Só tinham que vencer essa luta Eric: *concentrando energia no punho* Tetsu: *correndo na direção de Sonic.Exe* Sonic, com as mãos sujas de sangue, correu na direção de Tetsu. Tetsu apenas pulou por cima de Sonic.Exe, que olhou para trás. Um grave erro, pois Eric gritou. Eric: Are you okay? Sonic olhou para frente,e só viu o punho de Eric afundar seu rosto. Após aquilo Eric juntou as duas mãos e uma brilhante rajada de energia laranja lançou Sonic.Exe pra trás. Eric: BUSTER DOG! Enquanto Sonic.Exe estava em pleno ar, Tetsu saltou, o segurou pelo pescoço e o lançou no chão,onde Eric esperava para desferir o Eric Uppercut. Sonic foi atingido em cheio e lançado para trás. Sonic.Exe: ARGH! Tetsu deu um dash para frente e virou Sonic de frente para ele, dando um soco em seu queixo que o atordoou. Seguido de outro soco no queixo e um Shoryuken. Sonic caiu no chão cuspindo sangue Eric: RÁPIDO! VAMOS SEGURAR ELE! Eric e Tetsu, movidos pela dor e adrenalina, correram até Sonic.Exe e seguraram seus braços e pernas. Sonic.Exe: ME LARGUEM! Seus olhos ficaram ainda mais negros e ele tentava se soltar a qualquer custo. Tetsu: (Eu nunca vi ninguém assim) Temos que conseguir alguém que saiba curar rápido! Eles não vão aguentar muito tempo! Eles saíram correndo. Os gritos desesperados de Sonic foram escutados por todo o distrito. Eric e Tetsu tinham que levar Sonic para Kung Fu Man para ele saber o que havia com ele, todos já haviam voltado. Eric e Tetsu foram os últimos a entrar. Eles haviam desmaiado Sonic.Exe e Kung Fu Man perguntou. KFM: Como vocês encontraram o Sonic? Eric: Ele estava destruindo o próprio distrito. Ele foi possuído por alguma coisa agora manda alguém pra lá antes que mais alguém morra! Kung Fu Man ficou surpreso com aquilo. Sonic mesmo sendo hiperativo e até um tanto irresponsável nunca faria algo assim. KFM: Chamem o Fabrizio. Talvez ele possa ajudar com os 1-ups do Fantendo. Eric: Nós precisamos é de reforços. Podem aparecer pessoas a qualquer momento pra acabar com a gente! KFM: Isso também. Chamem o Dr.Faust. Ele tem que examinar o Sonic pra saber que energia é aquela. Daniel Gajardo chegava ensanguentado no reino. Estava sem boné e tinha um sorriso canalha. Daniel: Não se preocupe...eles estão salvos...argh... DBK: PIRRALHO! Dixon correu pra ver seu rival. Daniel caía de joelhos e Dixon o pegava nos braços. Todos ficavam em silêncio. DBK: ESTÃO OLHANDO O QUE SEUS CUZÕES?! CHAMEM LOGO O DR.FAUST! ELE PRECISA SER EXAMINADO JÁ! Trompudo e Heróe Galactico foram procurar DR.Faust. O Destino respondeu outros lados. Enquanto isso em outro lugar... Evil Kung Fu Man: Sonic foi derrotado milorde. ???: Eu já sabia. Eu deveria ter colocado minha energia em Terry ou Rage Rock. Eles teriam tido uma chance maior. De qualquer forma, procure mais lutadores. Preciso de mais poder se eu quiser conquistar esse mundo. Evil Kung Fu Man: *olhando numa pequena tela* Estou vendo dois lutadores. Parecem ser um tanto fortes. Seus nomes são Trompudo e Heróe Galactico. Tem golpes similares aos de Ryu e Akuma. ???: Não, atacar eles perto do castelo seria suicídio. Vamos esperar um tempo e atacar alguém desprevenido. Só devemos ter paciência. Logo esse mundo será meu. E depois conquistaremos os Multiversos. Várias telas surgiram, várias linhas do tempo alternativas. A primeira mostrava Jonathan como um estudante atrapalhado e Sakura usando o Overheat. A outra mostrava George Williams possuído pelo Satsui no Hadou segurando o corpo de Jonathan, morto aos 13 anos. A outra tela mostrava Kyo, Iori e Chizuru como servos de Orochi e Yashiro,Shermie e Chris como aqueles que tinham os tesouros sagrados. A última tela mostrava Shingo como um experimento do Ômega Rugal, com um braço bionico emanando chamas de todas as cores. Evil Kung Fu Man: Precisamos de aliados. Por que não vamos atrás do Forbidden District? ???: Não sei se eles nos ajudariam. Eles são maus mas, não creio que eles iriam ajudar sem tentar e destronar E então na Forbidden District. Evil Dan: Isso é ótimo. Dark Karin: Estarem destruindo os distritos? Evil Dan: Claro. Porque caso venham aqui, teremos passe livre pra matar. Não tenho uma luta boa desde que a Sakura se foi... Dark Karin: ...Ela lutava bem. Mas dane-se a saudade, vamos esperar pelo pior, então poderemos nos divertir. Nightmare Yamazaki: Mal posso esperar. Só em saber que vou poder sentir o sangue de alguém em meu rosto.. Pelo visto todos iriam lutar para o bem daquela dimensão. Cada um por seus motivos, pela glória, pelo medo, para matar...sim, era como uma daquelas Hq's em que todos se unem por um bem maior. Jotaro: Yare Yare Da Dr.Faust: Oh no, back to lab again. No Laboratório do DR.Faust estavam discutindo sobre Sonic. Joseph Griffith: Sr.Faust! Já prendemos o Sonic na maca e estou pronto para ajudá-lo a identificar o que há de errado com ele >:c Batendo continência, no Salão do Rei. John Howard - Jotaro,a situação está ficando cada vez mais pesada,creio que vão atacar o nosso distrito a qualquer momento Jotaro: Temos de preparar as linhas defensivas, o meu Star Platinum pode dar conta de muitos (Yare yare, vou ter que estar preparado para usar aquilo) John: O Kenshiro pode ajudar. Jonathan também...eu posso ficar atrás dando suporte. Jotaro e John voltaram para o Manly District. No Laboratório do Faust, lá está um garoto chamado Joseph. Joseph: Senhor! Essa é uma energia nunca vista! Não é Satsui no Hadou, Orochi Blood, Dragon Install, Super Mode, Symbionte, nada disso! Dr. Faust: Hmm, não parece nem ter origem Gear ou algo do tipo, o que será essa energia? Joseph: EU chamo de Dark Soul. Garante ao usuário um grande poder, porém, ele parece ser controlado e não vai parar de lutar até morrer. No organismo de Sonic encontrei um chi de fogo, sombra e ácido. Ele ainda não para de tentar se soltar das correntes e da maca. Acho que é hora do senhor entrar em ação. Dr. Faust: Vou usar todo meu conhecimento que adquiri no outro RPG para ajudar este homem. *surgindo com ferramentas de construção* Tudo vai ficar melhor, assim como Faust's anatomy. Melhor série, só perde para Dr.Haust. Joseph: Yes Sir. Eu irei cuidar do Daniel! *indo para outro quarto e entrando* Daniel: Oi... Joseph: Enfim my friend. Eu, o grande Joseph irei cuidar de você. Daniel: Okay...? Joseph: *dá um tiro na cabeça do Daniel e o mata, depois, joga um cogumelo de 1-up pra reviver ele. Já curado,com a roupa intacta* Daniel: MEU DEUS JOSEPH. PRA QUE? Joseph: Você só ia voltar ao normal se morresse. Já viu o Mario ficar 100% ao pegar uma vida? Não, por que ele morre antes? Daniel: AVISA ANTES DE ATIRAR! CÊ JÁ FEZ ISSO ANTES?! Joseph: Sim. Daniel: MEU DEUS. Enquanto isso em outro lugar, no Salão do Rei. DBK: Então? O que faremos? Guarda 1: Ora ora...parece que tem alguém aqui que quer salvar o mundo DBK: DEVE SER POR QUE EU SOU UM DOS IDIOTAS QUE VIVE NELE?! *disse enquanto balançava os braços* KFM: Vamos mandar alguns de nossos lutadores para outras dimensões pra chamar mais lutadores. Homer: Ah cara... Peter: Vai ter cerveja? KFM: Mesmo sendo uma missão eu deixarei irem em bares. Homer: AMÉM SENHOR! Kung Fu Man: Enfim. Vamos mandar nossos lutadores para as dimensões. Antes, precisamos do Diamante Dimensional. Então, todos se expalham. Enquanto isso, em Aoharu City ou Metro City como preferem dizer, depois de voltar do treino com Athena Asamiya, Sakura retira os sapatos e entra em casa. Sakura: (Agora sinto que estou mais forte) Tsukushi: *jogando Final Fight 2* Sakura: Tada Ima!! *entrando com meias, pois deixei os sapatos fora* Tsukushi: Um momento! Tudo bom? Sakura: Sim! Treinei bastante! ^^ Tsukushi: E Kyo? Sakura: Ah sim, ele foi ficar com os amigos dele por um tempo, disseram que iam treinar, para depois eles me enfrentar, acredita? ^^ Tsukushi: *pausando e olhando para ela* Aonde? Sakura: Na arena. Tsukushi: É sério? Digo, agora que me lembro! O torneio!! O torneio The King of Fighters XIII!! Você estava com um cara de cabelo pra cima e Kyo! Sakura: Isso mesmo e o nome dele é Benimaru Nikaido, pelo visto ele se dá bem com moças ^^ Tsukushi: ¬_¬ Sakura, vamos resumir que todo garoto que é mais velho que você conhece, tem uma simpatia com você. Uma imagem do Jonathan vem á cabeça de Sakura. Sakura: Errr...é verdade ._. Tsukushi: Então pronto, *despausando e jogando* pode ter certeza que qualquer garoto de estatura alta, ficará gamado em você. E mais, pode vir até alguém te pedir em casamento de cara. *mandando o Wrestling do Mike Haggar* Sakura: Ei, aí você tá exagerando! Tsukushi: *suspirando* Ai ai enfim, eu já te contei sobre algo que achei no quintal de casa? Sakura: Não, por quê? ??: "D'oh!" Era possível ouvir alguém dizer isso lá fora. Tsukushi: Porque acredita que eu vi o Knuckles? Sakura: Knuckles??? Tsukushi: Sim! Parceiro do Sonic! Ele veio de outro lugar a base de uma dimensão, eu pensei que era uma Esmeralda Mestre do Caos, mas não era, era mais que uma...! *ouvindo o barulho* Você ouviu isso? Sakura: ! Momo: *saindo da casinha e latindo* Homer: Droga de lata! *estava caído no chão* Sakura: Calma, Momo-chan, *saindo, calçando os sapatos e saindo pela garagem, vendo Homer* ? Homer: *levantando e pegando um donut, comendo logo depois* Rosquinhas... Momo: *latindo* Sakura: *estava vendo ele se levantar* O senhor está bem? (Amarelho?) Tsukushi: Tá tudo bem aí, Sakura? Sakura: *observava ele* (Será que ele tá com febre amarela?) Tsukushi: Sakura? *pausando e indo lá se aproximar depois de calçar as sandálias* Homer: Pelo amor de Deus onde é que eu tô? Ah sim a missão! Sakura: Bem, você está em Oharu City ou Metro City como costumam chamar. Homer: Argh podiam ter me levado pelo menos para Springfield! *colocou as mãos na cabeça* Eu só precisaria chamar o Drederick Tatum e então ele venceria todos. Sakura: Do jeito que fala, você não é daqui. Tsukushi: *se aproximando* O que aconteceu? *olhando para Homer* Nossa! Homer: Eu sou da América! País da Liberdade, das lutas clandestinas, da farra desenfreada! *ergue os braços* Embora eu não me meta muito em farras por que eu tenho esposa e um trabalho que eu odeio...não diga isso pro meu chefe! Sakura: Tudo bem tudo bem ^^ Tsukushi: Escuta, moço, você está com febre? Sakura: !? *olhando para Tsukushi* Tsukushi: Não leve isso como um insulto. Homer: Olha eu posso parecer gordo e tudo, mas é porque minhas camisas tem relevo. A pele também. A carne também...ah não tô doente! Sakura: Entendo, o trabalho algum dia vai me chamar e eu espero estar pronta para tudo! ^^ Tsukushi: Ah bom. É que eu pensei que fosse uma febre amarela fortíssima, por isso._. Homer: Trabalho...trabalho. Oh eu tinha esquecido! *põe as mãos na cabeça* Eu tô aqui atrás do Diamante Diagonal, não pera, Beco Normal...qual era o nome...Dimensional...Diamante Dimensional! Sakura: Diamante dimensional? Tsukushi: Diamante, diamante...espera aí...*se lembrando da conversa com Knuckles* (Knuckles): Isso não é a esmeralda mestre, isso foi o que eu usei pra vir pra cá. Homer: Não posso dar mais detalhes. Ah se isso der errado eu não vou poder ver a Marge! Ou beber com o Moe! A imagem do Moe segurando uma cerveja surge no céu no pensamento de Homer. Tsukushi: Ei Mana, eu me lembrei de uma coisa. Sakura: Hum? Tsukushi: Eu tinha visto uma vez algo brilhar no quintal de casa e disse que desenterrei. Nisso eu encontrei uma coisa. Sakura: Que coisa? Marge? Moe? Tsukushi: Espera aí, eu vou buscar! *correndo para dentro de casa* Sakura: Perdão mas quem é você? Homer: Homer Jay Simpson.*aponta para si mesmo com um sorriso, estufando o peito. Porém ele perde o ar aí a barriga dele balança* (Preciso levar dois lutadores e logo. Isso vai me livrar das lutas. Espera, cadê o Peter?!) Sakura: Prazer, senhor Homer *fazendo reverência* Sakura Kasugano, uma lutadora, uma delas sendo do Destino ^^ Homer: Lutadora? Mas você tá com um daqueles uniformes dos desenhos que o Professor Frink vê... Sakura: Hehehehehehehe!! Você é cômico! XD Gostei de você, vo,cê fala como se estivesse num programa de televisão! >< Homer: Não seria má idéia. Já posso ver o nome "Os Simpsons". Estranho, tive a impressão de que isso já aconteceu. Deixa pra lá. Tsukushi: Aqui, olha o que eu achei! *trazendo consigo um diamante de cor transparente que brilhava de tão lindo era sua estrutura cristalina* Sakura: ! *olhando para trás* Homer: WOOOOOOO! ERA ISSO QUE EU QUERIA. *ergue os braços* Sakura: Era isso? Tsukushi: Um carinha amigo rival do Sonic, chamado Knuckles me explicou, que ele veio aqui com isso, eu nunca vi alguém da sua cor, então você deve ter vindo à base disso aqui também! Sakura: Então esse é o Diamante Dimensional? Homer: Esse mesmo. Tenho que levar um lutador comigo pra um lugar novo então...me entrega isso aí. Tsukushi: ? Sakura: Opa, calma aí, isso é dele, não podemos simplesmente dar assim de bandeja :o Homer: Mas tem uma coisa que um cara lá que parece um Ryu misturado com Paul Phoenix magreza precisa deter e eu preciso disso! Sakura: Fizemos um trato, eu deixarei usar, mas depois que isso tudo terminar, devolução e você disse Senhor Ryu??? Homer: *lembra do Ryu bêbado* Mais ou menos. Tsukushi: Eu não me lembro do Ryu ser assim, é aonde isso? Homer: Nem eu sei. Eu tava bêbado aí quando acordei tava com um amigo meu e Bam agora eu tô aqui Sakura: Hum, se importa se eu ir com você? :) Tsukushi: Ah, eu posso ir também? :D Homer: É o que? Eu não posso cuidar de ninguém agora! E também tô em missão. (Eu não quero cuidar) Sakura: Que idade você pensa que eu tenho? Tsukushi: -.-' Homer: 15 por aí... Sakura: Acertou em cheio, então eu sou uma moçinha e sei me cuidar, meu irmão que tem 10 anos também sabe, então senhor Homer, eu acho que você devia dar um pouco mais de credibilidade aqui ._. Eu gostaria de ajudar o senhor. Homer: Argh. Okay okay. Talvez você nem lute mesmo...*boceja e coça os olhos* Vai lutar comigo antes. Sakura: Pois eu vou te mostrar, pra trás Tsukushi. *em posição de luta* Tsukushi: Okay, erhehehehe! *rindo de tom amedrontado e sarcástico ao mesmo tempo e se afastando* Sakura: Se eu provar o suficiente, o Destino lhe deu a resposta, você fez a pergunta, o Destino lhe responderá. Homer: *imita a pose do Iori por um tempo depois para, coçando o traseiro* "LIVE AND LET DIE ! FIGHT" https://youtu.be/PEwcWHxxeWI Sakura: Hadoken! *jogando uma esfera pequena de energia na direção dele* Homer: *lança um Donut no Hadouken, as magias colidem* Sakura: *carregando e jogando Hadouken nível 2, uma esfera média porém imperfeita* Hadoken! Homer: *engatinha por debaixo do Hadouken e então levanta, dando uma cabeçada no queixo de Sakura* Sakura: *após ele engatinhar e indo em minha direção, defendendo, quando perto de mim, pego ele, vou para trás dele e começo a esganá-lo com mata-leão uma 6 vezes* Hu! Hu! Hu! Hu! Hu! Hu! *e então dando um soco em sua cabeça* YAH!! Homer: *vai pra frente com o golpe mas então segura Sakura pela camisa e a impulsiona pra frente,a deixando de costas pra ele. Depois disso lhe dá um soco na nuca e a puxa para trás,lhe dando um soco no nariz e abrindo os dois braços,girando e pulando,fazendo o anti aéreo do Iori malfeito* WOOHOO!! Sakura: *quando ele vai para frente, eu abaixo e* IKUYO!! HARU ICHIBAN!! *girando com a perna para frente e terminando com um chute direto no final em pé* Homer: *dá um pulo baixo por cima do golpe,mas então segura Sakura pela camisa e a impulsiona pra frente, a deixando de costas pra ele. Depois disso lhe dá um soco na nuca e a puxa para trás,lhe dando um soco no nariz e abrindo os dois braços,girando e pulando,fazendo o anti aéreo do Iori malfeito* WOOHOO! Sakura: *ao levar o soco na nuca e sendo puxada, pega imediatamente sua mão e empurrando-o* Homer: *aproveita o empurro pra dar um impulso pra trás e tomar distância* Sakura: Não por muito tempo! *mandando EX Sakura Otoshi, que vai diretamente até ele num pulo, dando um golpe de mãos juntas enquanto ele dá um pulo pra trás* Homer: *recebe o golpe e cai sentado, depois rola pra trás. Após aquilo ele puxa uma caixa de doces* SEE YOU IN HELL! CANDY BOY! *joga a caixa no chão e chamas roxas "congelam" (Irônico não?) Sakura em pé no chão * Sakura: ! Homer: *dá um impossível pra frente e um pulo baixo* ARGH! *estica o braço e dá um soco fraco no Srosto de Sakura. Ao chegar no chão dá um soco forte e uma aura amarela rodeia o corpo dele,fazendo ele dar um dash pra frente.* GO! *arranha o rosto de Sakura e dá uma sequência de 3 socos,a lançando pra trás. Após aquilo ele cancela bebendo um barril e cerveja gigante* A frase BEER RIOT MODE surge no céu. Sakura: *sendo acertada e levantando devagar* É, você não me deixa escolha, pelo visto vou ter que apelar pelo meu reservatório. Homer - *cambaleando um pouco* Sakura: Espero não machucá-lo muito. HOOOOOOO!!! *fazendo mélio Grando, vários espinhos de gelo é formado no chão como se fosse o Diamond Edge da Kula* Tsukushi: WOW!! Homer: *desvia como se estivesse flutuando numa roupa espacial,depois salta e cai com o corpo em cima de Sakura* Sakura: SOKODA!! *fazendo EX Shouoken, dando um pequeno salto, dando um gancho de 2 Hits e então salta medianamente dando mais 4 hits* Homer - *é atingido pelos golpes mas em pleno ar chuta Sakura pra baixo* Sakura: *levando pousando de mal jeito* (Não posso usar armas que cortam, seria praticamente matar, não quero isso, então eu vou apelar para magia!) EVANESCERE LAPSTE!! *lançando um soco que continha elementos de gelo e fogo neles em Homer* Homer: *bate os braços como se tivesse voando e sobe vôo, sumindo de vista. Depois ele volta com um rolo compressor* YOU GOT SQUASH DOWN Tsukushi: Uai!! *correndo e se escondendo atrás da cerca* Momo: *latindo* Sakura: Urg... *ficando séria* Homer: *cai sentado* AÍ MEU DEUS. DESCULPA. *volta ao normal* CHEGA POR HOJE! Sakura: Cub... *ia completar, mas logo depois parava quando ele dizia* Homer: Você vem comigo. Sakura: *sorrindo* Tsukushi: *se aproximando* É isso aí mana!! xD Sakura: O Destino lhe deu uma resposta ^^ Homer: Só falta o Peter. Sakura: Okay okay, onde ele está? Homer: Deve estar em busca de outro lutador. Talvez ele possa ser sua dupla. Sakura: No momento estou sóbria, nem sei se meus amigos iriam querer ir, o Chris ou Terry, Colhegial não pode, então...pois é, mas eu gostaria de um deles aqui ._. Tsukushi: YEY!! >< Sakura: Athena Chan, é recentemente fui treinando com elha. No entanto, acho melhor ficar só, por enquanto. Homer: Entendo. Sakura: Soshite, Ikuyo, é só dizer o lugar que iremos. Homer: Um local estranho. Sakura: Tsukushi, peço que deixe um bilhete e traga minha bolsa lá dentro. Tsukushi: Está bem! *fazendo o que ela pediu e voltando* Aqui está! Sakura: *abrindo a bolsa* (Câmera, foto do Senhor Ryu, sim tá tudo aqui :D ) Tsukushi: Certo, para o local estranho! Enquanto isso, no Laboratório do Faust. Joseph: Então Doutor? Dr.Faust: Essa energia é mais perigosa do que eu pensei! Joseph: Isso não é nada bom! Fala mais. Dr.Faust: Ela pode realizar os seus desejos mais sombrios,Joseph. O mais fundo da sua mente,o mais maligno você conhece seus desejos sombrios, Joseph? Joseph: *imagina ele sentado em cima de todos do Distrito secreto*...Não. Dr.Faust: Você conhece seu lado mais maligno, Joseph? Joseph: Sim...infelizmente Dr.Faust: Você ficaria impressionado com os monstros que essa energia pode criar, hahahahahaha!! Joseph: Nas mãos erradas isso seria terrível. Ah não pera...já esteve em mãos erradas quando fizeram isso ao Sonic. Dr.Faust: Um acidente pode criar coisas piores *corpo começa a se desfazer, revelando ser um Holograma* Joseph: ...Meu Deus. Na Sala Sonic, tentava se soltar a qualquer custo. Dr.Faust: *surgindo sem seu saco na cabeca,porem seu rosto nao podia ser visto* Olá, meu caro paciente Sonic.Exe: ME SOLTA JÁ! EU TENHO QUE ACABAR COM ELES! Dr.Faust: Errado, você tem uma insane cirurgia marcada para agora *podia ver um sorriso no meio de seu rosto escuro,todos seus dentes eram afiados* Sonic.Exe: Tenta então! *tenta usar ácido pra derreter as correntes* https://youtu.be/lQ1LIhj0m8w Dr.faust: Um paciente mal comportado *joga 4 bisturis para cima, vou ter que sedá-lo.*dois bisturis caem nas pernas de Sonic.EXE e os outros dois em seus bracos* Agora esta melhor Sonic.Exe: *gritando de dor* Joseph: Meh *sai de lá assoviando* Dr.Faust: Estou vendo que você não esta gostando da Insane cirurgia, preciso fazer algo a respeito. *retira de seu jaleco um mini Arakune e então deixa na ponta do nariz de Sonic.exe* Sonic.Exe: Tch! Dr.Faust: Vou te deixar a sós com este pequeno bichinho, tenho outras pessoas para matar, comporte se *se virando e saindo da sala* Sonic.Exe: ?! Arakune: *cravando os dentes no rosto de Sonic.exe* Sonic.Exe: *abre a boca e morde o Arakune, arrancando sua cabeça. Após aquilo usa ácido nas correntes e sai do quarto correndo. Ele saiu correndo o mais rápido que podia. Precisava de poder então foi para o Manly District,Parando na porta onde parecia ter alguém* Jotaro: *abrindo porta e saindo* Yare Yare, algo estranho está acontecendo. Sonic.Exe: Ah é só um estudante qualquer. *dá um impulso pra frente com a mão aberta* Star Platinum: Ora! *dá um soco em Sonic.EXE* Jotaro: HM? Quem é voce e o que faz aqui? Não pode escapar do meu Star Platinum. Sonic.Exe: *cospe um pouco de sangue* Sonic is the name...*dá um impulso com a mão envolta em fogo negro* SPEED IS MY GAME! *dá um soco que queima um pouco da calça de Jotaro* Jotaro: Urgh *se afasta e analisa ferimento* (Esse cara é perigoso, sua habilidade com fogo me lembra o Masgician's Red do Abdul, mas sua velocidade é comparável ao Gray Tower) Yaro! Star Platinum! Star Platinum: Oraoraoraoraoraoraora!!! *dando vários socos na direção de Sonic.exe* Sonic.Exe: *desvia de alguns e é atingido em cheio por outros. Os socos que Jotaro errava acertavam paredes e causavam buracos* Jotaro: Teme! Danificou meu uniforme! Star platinum: Ora! *dando um upper depois de dar os socos* Sonic.Exe - *É lançado pra cima e usa as chamas para tentar queimar o braço de Jotaro* Jotaro: ! *bracos começam a pegar fogo* Star Platinum! Star Platinum: *olhando para Jotaro e assoprando forte que apagava as chamas dos bracos dele* Sonic.Exe: Espera. Você é um stand user...*cospe sangue no chão. Já estava bem ferido devido a força do Stand* Saiba que eu posso ver bem seus ataques. Aqui no Mugen World todos podem ver tudo...*Ri* Jotaro: Isso não vai te facilitar, porque você não vai ver o que vai te deixar todo quebrado. *apontando para Sonic.EXE* Star Platinum: Ora! *avançando na direção de Sonic.exe* Sonic.Exe: *pula por cima do Star Platinum com a mão envolta em ácido* Jotaro: (Se eu for pego por esse ácido ficarei em apuros, como naquela luta com Yellow Temperance) Star Fingah! Star Platinum: *lanca Star Finger em Sonic.EXE e o puxa para perto,depois da um soco, então o segura pelo pescoço* Jotaro: Sabaku no... Star Platinum: *dando vários socos em varias partea do corpo se Sonic.EXE* Jotaro: Orega stando da!!! Star Platinum: *dando upper* Sonic.Exe: *cai no chão sangrando. Tenta levantar mas só consegue cambalear* Star Platinum: *recuando ate desaparecer* Jotaro: *andando com as maos no bolso até Sonic.EXE* Hum! *olhando para ele e depois e indo embora* Sonic.Exe: Não acabou...*cambaleia até ele* Jotaro: Yare Yare, eu não gosto de chutar cachorro morto. Sonic.Exe: Então me dê o golpe final se for forte o suficiente! *dá um soco de fogo na perna de Jotaro* Star Platinum: Ora!!! *dando socão de Counter* Jotaro: Star Platinum tem reflexos rápidos, mas se esse foi seus desejo, não vejo problema, o Star Breaker deve ter sido suficiente. Sonic.Exe: *cai morto no chão* Jotaro: Yare Yare Daze. *pondo as mãos nos bolsos e vento balança seu uniforme estudantil* John: Eu ouvi um barulho! *chegando* Caramba. Jotaro: Isso está ficando mais barulhento que o normal. John: Notei. Olha, é melhor você entrar e...aquele é o Sonic?! Jotaro: Ou o que sobrou dele *andando* fique atento, inimigos podem surgir a qualquer momento.*entrando* John: Eu sei. Enquanto isso, Sakura Homer e Tsukushi são teleportados pela jóia. Tsukushi: Wooo!! Que viagem doida!! @u@ Sakura: Ô se é @-@ Homer: Bem...devemos ver o rei né? Acho que sim. Ah. Cuidado com as coisas por aqui...parece que houveram uns ataques... Sakura: Sim, mas antes...crianças não devem ficar aqui, portanto, Tsukushi, quando quiser falar comigo, use seu controle de Playstation 4 okay? Tsukushi: O QUÊ??? Ah, okay então, boa sorte hein. Sakura: *pegando o diamante* Não se preocupe, eu vou cuidar bem disso aqui tá? :) Tsukushi: Okay e.e Sakura: Terra de Metro City, nas ruas de Setagawa! Tsukushi: Eu te aviso hein mana, boa sorte! *se teleportando* Homer: Okay aonde o rei está... Sakura: Vamos, vê-lo. *andando* Quais ataques houveram aqui? Homer: Parece que alguém ou alguma coisa está atacando pessoas e...olha é difícil explicar por que eu não sei muito de lutas e... Sakura se surpreende porque os ataques de Homer eram BEM parecidos com o do Iori. Sakura: Puxa, você me lembra claramente o arch rival do meu namorado...os movimentos, digo. Homer: Bem eu...não sabia lutar muito bem então eu improvisei os golpes de um jogo que meu filho Bart joga. *deu uma leve risada* Sakura: Então seu filho e meu irmãozinho seriam grandes amigos por febre de jogar jogos, porque ele adora. Homer: Heh, o pirralho é gente boa mas as vezes ele faz umas coisas com o estilingue dele que dá vontade de esganar. *se referindo ao Bart* Sakura: Que traveço! '-' Olha os jogos que ele tem e costuma jogar: The King of Fighters, Street Fighter, Blazblue, Guilty Gear, Fatal Fury, Final Fight, Garou Mark of The Wolves, até Mega Man ele joga, que foi meu joguinho de infância por toda vida. Se você disser qualquer personagem, ele vai saber, eu mostrei South Town para ele, que os bonecos que ele via, ele acreditava que era só dos jogos, mas quando ele viu a Hotaru e o Kyo e entre outros naquela cidade, o menino ficou encabulado e nunca mais disse que os personagens eram só fantasias. Homer: Ele não é um daqueles nerds que idolatram personagens né? Sakura: Não, meu irmãozinho ele é um Gamer que frequenta locadoras e troca fitas com os amiguinhos de escola dele, sejam eles Beat n' Up ou de luta ou qualquer plataforma que for. Se duvidar, ele pode virar um Designer de Games num futuro. Mas diferente de seu filho, acho melhor deixá-lo separados um instante, não quero que meu irmãozinho tenha um olho furado ;u; Homer: Meu filho só atira com o estilingue no diretor da escola dele...Hehe. é meio engraçado. Sakura: *segurando o riso* Coitado...HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Perdão perdão. Homer: Tá tudo bem. Mas vamos lá ver a vossa majestade. *passando o diamante para uma mão e para outra enquanto ando* Tinham vários personagens passando. Nenhum Ryu. Mas haviam um Jonathan Pocket,Um Rock Howard 100%Grr,e o Grand Dad,que era um Mario de cores trocadas. Sakura: *olhando para os lados* Hum? Jonathan? *parando, olhando para o chão, olhando para o lado e vendo Rock* Irmão... P.Jojo: AH MEU DEUS UMA SAKURA GIGANTE! Rage Rock: Eu não sou seu irmão. Se bem que do jeito que meu pai é eu não duvido nada. Sakura: Por favor, acalme-se, não tem porquê ficar irritado, é que você me lembra ele, só estava pensativa, no entanto, perdão. *olhando para o chão e ouvindo uma voz fina vindo do chão* ! Rage Rock: Tá tudo bem guria. São os ataques...eles me deixam...EM RAGE. Pocket Jojo: COMO FOI QUE VOCÊ CRESCEU?! Ele tinha só um metro de altura. Parecia um dos personagens do Pocket Fighter* Sakura: ^_^ (Ele parece fofo irritadinho) *olhando para baixo de novo e pegando ele por trás da roupa* ! Pocket Jojo: Nossa suas feições continuam fofas. *aperta as bochechas dela pra ver se no processo ela virou elástico* Sakura: Hum! >-< P.Jojo: Tá normal. Eu acho.*cruzou os braços* Sakura: Você acha? >< P.Jojo: É. Aumentou o tamanho mas continua usando a mesma roupa...ela devia ter encolhido...estranho Sakura: Se fosse assim, apareceria meu shortinho e como tem meninos demais aqui. *olhando para os lados com uma expressão atenta* É melhor não encolher -.- P.Jojo: Tanto faz terem meninos. Eu, o grande Jonathan, jamais permitiria que te tocassem. Sakura: É que você não é menina, se fosse teria vergonha de si e.e P.Jojo: Eu tenho! As vezes as pessoas me apertam por eu ser pequeno! Sakura: Como eu! *apertando a sua bochecha com o polegar e indicador* P.Jojo: ISSO! Sakura: Quero que saiba, que mesmo estando nessa dimensão, a rainha das bochechas, sou eu! >< P.Jojo: MEU DEUS VOCÊ É UMA RAINHA?! Sakura: Bom, nisso eu sou, mas sou conhecida por outros apelidos o.o P.Jojo: Isso é demais. Sakura: Mas... *abaixando e colocando ele no chão e se sentando, olhando para o diamante* eu descobri que quando eu recuperei minhas memórias, havia muita coisa lá que eu já fiz que foi extraordinária...só que...não me sentia reconhecida de jeito nenhum. P.Jojo: Tipo? Sakura: O reconhecimento das pessoas de South Town, desde o começo eu pensei que era reconhecida, mas só pelos Lutadores do Destino...eu e meus amigos lutamos contra o tempo quando os mundos eram todos juntos. Rage Rock: Reconhecimento não é a melhor das coisas, guria. *se virando e andando* Sakura: Hum? *olhando para Rage Rock* Grand Dad: Deixa ele. Sakura: Bem, continuando...eu sou reconhecida pelos meus amigos por apelidos ou Codenomes, carinhosos e até que fazem sentidos. P.Jojo: Vai falando. Sakura: Existem no máximo 5 Lutadores do Destino: Dentre eles representando algo. Narradora Sakura: Kyo Kusanagi: Um Lutador do Destino que representa o elemento fogo, Senhor das Chamas, dividiu todos os mundos usando um golpe parecido com o Falcon Punch, derrotando uma mulher nomeada I-No, sendo ele o único Gear da minha Dimensão. Terry Bogard: O Lutador do Destino Lobo Solitário, com seus punhos poderosos que produzem Geysers, ele luta pelo calor da batalha e procura por oponentes formidáveis, muito famoso por sinal, é um amigo leal que nunca os abandona, ele foi o responsável por derrotar Geese Howard que caiu da torre e por lá...morreu. (Sabendo que não garanto nada.) Ele viu um menino chorando e acolheu, ao mesmo tempo adotou um menino, cujo nome, era Rock Howard. Eu falo mais tarde sobre ele. Chris: Um garoto dono das chamas sagradas de Orochi, possui dentro de si o potencial de enfrentar qualquer um ao seu caminho, ninguém ao menos conseguiu ultrapassar ele na velocidade, mas ele uma vez fez um sacrifício, que seria esse grotesco para tirar seus amigos de lá, incluindo eu, mostrando que ele era leal. Seu forte é a lealdade por nós. Um que eu não lembro bem, mas só pelos seus feitos e característica, que não era tão enturmado também, só lembro de ele fazer um torneio caseiro que envolvia nós, eu era novata, então. na praia Sakura: *na água que vinha até a coxa* Presta atenção Rock :D Tudo o que você deve fazer é usar seu Rising Storm que eu uso meu Rising Pneuma, entendeu? Rock: Sim. Sakura: É 1...é 2...é 3!! Rock & Sakura: RISING STOOOOORM!!!/PNEUMAAAAAAAAAAA!!! A água vai toda pra cima e cai como uma cachoeira em cima dos dois. Sakura: Ahahahahahahahahahhahahha!!! INCRÍVEL!!! *batendo na água* Rock: *com o cabelo todo nos olhos* A água tá boa. Sakura: Ahahahahahhahahahahahahha!! Você está tão engraçado Rock!! xD Rock: Eu não vejo nada! >< Sakura: Espera aí, eu ajudo. :) *indo até ele e tirando o cabelo de seus olhos* Rock: Obrigado Irmã. Sakura: Heheheheh, de nada! ^^ Sakura: São tantas lembranças felizes...que fazem meu coração pulsar forte, quando ferido, são sarados com um sopro. Ele me botou pra cima quando eu sentia que aos poucos estava sendo abandonada pelos outros, mas ele me mostrou que eu não estava sozinha... Flashback Sakura: *abraçando Rock e lacrimejando* Quase todos me insultam Rock...eu não aguento mais... Hotaru: O que foi, menininha? :o Kyo: Sakura,por que choras? Rock: Irmã. *abraçando Sakura* Hotaru: :( Rock, por que ela está chorando? Rock: Hotaru-san, minha irmã chora porque insultam ela. Isso é injusto com ela. Hotaru: I-insultam? :o Rock: Ela fez tantas coisas boas, não merecia isso. Hotaru: M-mas isso é errado...não podem fazer isso com ela! :( Kyo: É por isso que estou junto dela, porque faço o que os outros não fazem, dou importância a ela. Sakura: *chorando muito* Ás vezes...sinto vontade de ficar longe de todos e só ficar com minha família e quem são mais importantes para mim e que me tratam bem... Rock: Irmã, eu te entendo. Sakura: Eu não sei o que estou fazendo de errado... se tem algo que estou fazendo errado então me digam que eu mudo! >< Me digam!! >< Hotaru: ... Sakura: *escondendo o rosto em Rock* Kyo: ... - E quando me lembro disso, é como se eu tivesse a razão do que eu estou passando...ser esquecida...mas descobri exatamente o que tá se passando e eu sei quem me dá valor...ele me mostrou o que eu nunca serei e assim mostrando também a realidade da coisa. Rock: Irmã, eu só tenho voce e o Terry como familia. Sakura: M-mas...você não é insultado todos os dias...e-eu me lembro de ter te defendido de um menino chamado Ranmaru...ele te insultou e eu deixei que ele que fizesse isso comigo, não com você. Rock: Irmã, na escola todo dia me chamam de filho do demônio... Sakura: ! Rock: Muitos nem se importam comigo, tanto que já fui atacado uma vez. Sakura: ... Hotaru: :( Rock: Sou odiado por quase todos em South Town, todos os dias dizem que eu ia desaparecer, dizem que sou igual a ele. Sakura: Não...não você não! E nunca vai ser! :( Rock: Mesmo assim você e o Terry cuidam de mim, não por algum favor, mas por gostarem de mim e eu fico feliz em ser seu irmãozinho. O que seria de mim sem você e o Terry? Sakura: Seria...como seu pai...não, você não pode ser ele, nunca nem agir como ele. Um homem cruel desses, não mesmo... *limpando o rosto* Rock: Irmã, não se deixe levar pelos insultos dos outros, continue salvando pessoas como eu. Sakura: Parece que somos iguais...somos insultados e invejados pelos outros...obrigada Rock...por tudo... *abraçando forte* Kyo: Rock e Sakura parecem irmãos mesmo, não acha Hotaru? Hotaru: Sim, pelo que posso perceber os dois tem coisas bem em comum...o...o nome dela é Sakura? Kyo: Sim, Sakura Haruno. Hotaru: ? Sakura: ...? (Que?) Hotaru: É um prazer conhecê-la Sakura, sou Hotaru Futaba ^^ *extendendo a mão* Sakura: *pegando na mão* Sakura...Kasugano, na verdade. do Flashback Sakura: *lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos* E desde então, foi nesse momento que eu percebi que somos tão parecidos, porque passamos por coisas terríveis... P.Jojo: Eu...não sei...o que dizer aqui. /Ele é um Pocket. Ele não passa por coisas assim,só coisas fofas. Tipo cê jogou Pocket Fighter /História do Ken pqp. P.Jojo: *abriu os pequenos braços* Sakura: Quantas lágrimas já derramei por muitos? Mostrando o quanto me importo, tenho um coração dourado que mostra que meu perdão pelos indefesos e não sabem o que fazem, valem mais que uma barra vendida... P.Jojo: Abraça aqui moça. Isso ajuda.*pegando ele pelo mesmo jeito e abraçando, afaga os cabelos dela* Sakura: E por fim...eu...eu.......sou Sakura Kasugano. Conhecida por muitos codinomes e apelidos pela roda dos meus amigos. P.Jojo: Eu sei. Eu conheço você desse universo. Eu até fico lutando com o Kyo por sua causa. *colocou a mão no peito* Não leve para o lado romântico Sakura: *sorrindo* O Anjo Renascido, a Voz da Razão, o Anjo da Guarda, a luz e a Esperança de muitas vidas. Quando eu estava num colégio infantil, conheci uma garota, cujo nome era Hinata Wakaba, essa menina quase foi alvo de Bullies, mas eu a defendi e nisso acabamos estando próximas e crescendo juntas, quando ela me deu a notícia que ela se mudou para outro colégio e decidiu o que queria ser, nós queríamos ser lutadoras de rua, seguimos rumos de lado oposto e então assim foi, quando eu fiz 13 anos, eu fui procurar lutar por oponentes, eis que chegou um. Isso levou à minha morte...eu queria sair dos céus, só que eu não podia...até que eu encontrei uma das Deusas de lá chamada Athena, eu perguntei para ela como eu poderia sair de lá e ela disse que não poderia, mas como fazer isso, eu a desafiei e então nós tivemos um confronto, dando à mim a vencedora. Como recompensa, ela me abençoou com seus poderes, eu na época não estava pronta, mas para terem efeito e proporcionar uso, teria que encontrar Athena Asamiya e assim durante os anos fui treinando. Foi então que eu me reconheci como uma anja, alguém que renasceu dos céus para a terra, sinto que minha mão direita, é a que liga aos céus. E nisso usei meus poderes sempre para o bem e quem necessitasse de mim e bem, tenho que dizer que já cantei muitas vezes, solo, dupla, sempre ao lado de Athena e depois disso, pus meus pés numa cidade vizinha, conhecida como South Town e por lá que conheci 4 deles dos lutadores, quando nós salvamos os mundos, dividindo em muitos deles e assim salvando sempre nossa dimensão de cada mal que atormentasse aquela cidade, tanto ela quanto a minha cidade natal, percebemos que não éramos só lutadores comuns e sim...os Lutadores do Destino. Os Lutadores do Destino assim como eu, mostravam e viam que Destino era, a necessidade...de proteger a todos. E claro, conhecemos muitas figuras temporais ou dimensionais, figuras maravilhosas...divinas. Embora o Destino seja cruel, nós sempre deixamos uma pergunta para ele e ele decide o que responderá, ele pode ser cruel, assim como pode sorrir para você...*fechando os olhos* isso é tudo. Pois depois que recuperei minhas memórias, tudo ficou muito claro. P.Jojo: *continuava sem saber o que falar* Sakura: Se você não vai falar nada, não tá ajudando então. *tirando ele de mim e colocando no chão e olhando para o Grand Dad* um garoto nomeado Jed...diz que eu destruí um Orfanato...mas olhando bem, não fui eu exatamente...quando minha melhor amiga foi sequestrada por alguém que estava num tipo de Pickup eu acho, eu estava lutando contra um homem de terno que na verdade não era aquela sua imagem e sim um demônio imenso por dentro, eu tô de prova e vi. Grand Dad: Acho que o rei vai ter um bom uso pra alguém com tanta experiência. P.Jojo: Eu não sou psicólogo moça. *sai andando* Sakura: *sorrindo* Creio que ele não vai se arrepender, incluindo as figuras desse mundo. (Estranho.) Grand Dad: Heh. Não se ache tanto moça. Você não viu o que esse mundo tem a oferecer Sakura: Mas uma coisa eu sei, eu tô de prova no que ele fez, não é a toa que ele é chamado de Dark Angel. Grand Dad: Hm. Sakura: Mas...isso é tudo, *levantando* você é bem Mario, só que é magro e alto, ao invés de baixinho e gordinho, qual o seu nome? Grand Dad: Grand Dad, the Grandest of the dads. Se bem que me confundem com o Fred Flintstone por conta da cor das roupas e da voz Sakura: 'o' Caramba! (Isso é literalmente uma mistura maluca com o corpo de Mario!) *estendendo a mão* Muito prazer Paizão xD Grand Dad: O prazer é seu.*dá um sorrisinho e ajeita o boné* Sakura: *apertando sua mão e depois soltando* >< Grand Dad: Bem...acho que você vai se divertir por aqui. Tem muito lutador bom...Jailson, Deebeekaw. Sakura: Bem, vamos ao encontro de sua Majestade! :D Jailson? Deebeekaw? :O Grand Dad: Jailson Mendes e Dixon Kaw. Sakura: Olha, não conheço eles :| Mas vamos lá :D *andando* Grand Dad: *andando* Jailson era um pai de família e o Dixon um comediante de Stand Up. Sakura: Entendo. *chegando com Grand Dad* É aqui? Grand Dad: É. Sakura: Bem *jogando o Diamante pra cima e pegando* vamos entrar. *entrando* Grand Dad: *entra assoviando a música dos Flintstones* Sakura: *rindo* Grand Dad: *já no salão do rei* DBK: *Lendo quadrinhos* Eli: *de braços cruzados* Heita: *Correndo pra treinar* KFM: *no trono* Sakura: Então é ele. *andando reto pelo tapete até Kung Fu Man* KFM: Posso ajudar? Sakura: Majestade. *se curvando* KFM: Senhorita... Sakura: *levantando* Era isso que procurava? *mostrando o Diamante Dimensional* KFM: Era sim. Como tem um desses? Sakura: Olha, eu tenho palpites, meu irmãozinho disse que encontrou isso no quintal dele e que um carinha nomeado Knuckles veio para minha dimensão por causa disso, como ele é uma criança, eu não duvido nada que botaria isso para vender trilhões de Yen. KFM: Knuckles...deve ter agido sem pensar já que o Sonic ficou corrompido. Okay, mas por que ele entregaria isso a uma simples criança? Sakura: Não, ele não me disse isso, o que eu posso dizer é que isso tava enterrado no meu quintal, quem botou isso aqui no meu quintal, deve ter sido alguém muito importante. Pois vira e volta, tem alguém vindo pra lá, Homer Simpson um deles. Homer: E aí. *comendo roscas* Sakura: *rindo* Mas o que eu posso dizer é que é que você pode viajar para qualquer dimensão, ir para a minha dimensão e assim por diante, \o/ conhecendo um mundo inteiro distinto ao seu redor! :D KFM: Mas eu já posso fazer isso. Heita e Homer são de outros universos. Sakura: Então, para que queria o Diamante? KFM: Por que quanto menos melhor. Estamos em guerra. Sakura: (Ainda não entendi bem, mas okay) Guerra? E o que provoca para isso ser uma guerra? KFM: Alguém tem atacado nossos distritos. Cada um tem um líder. O Pocket por exemplo tem o Jonathan Williams Sakura: Jonathan Williams...sei quem é, é da minha dimensão também e um bom amigo, mas aqui ele é um Pocket :p KFM: Tem muitas versões dele em muitos universos. Tem uma até que ele infelizmente se foi. Sakura: Entendo... KFM - Yes... Sakura: *respirando fundo* Pois bem, você pediu para que eu trouxesse esse diamante, para poder trazer outros de outras dimensões? KFM: Por aí. Mas eu só queria trazer algumas pessoas. Sakura: Bom, majestade, faça um bom uso. *oferecendo o Diamante* Daniel: *pega o diamante e põe num pote* Pronto. Sakura: Devoluções no final, no entanto, diga-me, sabe me dizer o verdadeiro culpado de atacar essa...vila? Cidade dos Pockets? KFM: Não atacaram ela. Atacaram a do Rage Rock, do Sonic, da MS.Fanservice... Sakura: *dando um soco na palma da mão* Tem que ser averiguado! KFM: Está sendo. Mandei pessoas irem lá. DBK: E até agora só que a gente achou foram trapos velhos. Eli: E personagens morrendo. Sakura: P-pessoas?! Isso não deve permanecer! Se continuar assim mais vidas serão tiradas! DBK: Os melhores lutadores, e o Homer estão olhando tudo. Distrito por distrito procurando coisas Sakura: E nenhuma notícia? DBK: Só pistas. Peças de roupa, destruição... Sakura: Quantas horas isso foi sugerido? KFM: Estamos há dias fazendo isso. Os ataques até pararam...mas mesmo assim estamos observando Sakura: E nenhum deles voltou? Será que não pararam para pensar que tem algo errado para eles não voltarem? E se eles tiverem feridos e sangrando até morrer um por um? Imagine quantos lutadores vocês mandaram para lá e não chegaram até agora com uma notícia? Pode ser horas, semanas e não retornaram com uma notícia, pensem um pouco, o maníaco pode está deixando seu rastro por aí, procurem averiguar, analizar a marca que ele deixou, sendo ela trapo ou sei lá o que, digitais normalmente são encontradas num incidente. KFM: MAS eles voltaram. Estão todos aqui. Sakura: Então se eles encontraram provas, haverá nelas evidências do causador. KFM: Ele é pura energia pelo o que estou vendo. Dr.Faust viu que ele tem algo completamente diferente do que c onhecemos Sakura: Dr.FAUST?!! ENTÃO AQUELE CARA TAMBÉM TÁ AQUI? CARAMBA!!! AGORA ISSO TÁ FICANDO INTERESSANTE!!! KFM: Sim. Está. Ele é meio...diferente. Sakura: Sim, eu sei muito bem como ele é, já fui operada por ele e olhe lá. (E o mais estranho é que ele se esposou com um sapato :| ) Mas voltando ao assunto. Ele encontrou algo? KFM: Sim. A energia é diferente do Satsui no Hadou, Super Mode, Overheat.. Sakura: *levantando as sobrancelhas* (É tudo como na minha dimensão, mas aqui parece bem algo mais aterrorizante) E seria qual? KFM: Ele chama de Dark Soul. Sakura: Darko...Souru... *falando com sotaque* KFM: Isso. Sakura: Isso tem a ver com corromper uma alma humana? DBK: SAPORRA aí mesmo. Sakura: ! *se assustando* '~' Literalmente...isso me lembra a época que queriam fazer uma rebelião com todos os lutadores, tornando eles Soldados Invernais. KFM: Mas isso é bem pior. Sakura: ! KFM: O que temos aqui...faz a pessoa lutar até a morte. Sakura: *engolindo em seco* ...Então isso quer dizer que praticamente lutaremos contra ela, sem que ela peça arrego? DBK: Não. Significa que se não encontrarmos quem tá fazendo essas merdas vamos lutar até a morte Sakura: *ficando séria* Eu aceito o desafio, *colocando o punho ao peito* faço questão. DBK: Isso não é pra qualquer um dona...*ainda lendo os quadrinhos* Sakura: Pode ser...mas esse é meu Destino. Nem que eu tenha que morrer, a vida dessas pessoas e lutadores valem mais do que a minha. DBK: (Ah não heroísmo não...) Cê que sabe. Sakura: Obrigada. DBK: *termina de ler e joga o quadrinho longe* Bem...falou coroa. KFM: O que disse Dixon?! DBK: Ué? Reis não usam coroas? *sai rindo* Sakura: *respirando fundo* Então esse é o Dixon. DBK: *assoviando Roundabout* Sakura: *rindo* Eli: *Facepalm* Por que ele é desse jeito? *segue ele* Sakura: *dando de ombros* Eu sei muito menos ._. DBK: Isso é uma merda...*sussurra* Sakura: Pois bem, vamos lá, qual o segundo passo? Investigação já foi. KFM: Tudo parece estar calmo. Vou esperar e se necessário for eu luto. Sakura: Okay, eu vou explorar por aí. *se virando e andando* KFM: Sozinha? Sakura: Hum? *parando e se virando* KFM: Sozinha? Sakura: Bem, não tenho ninguém para ficar comigo afinal. Se é que tem recomendação. (Embora para muitos dos demais que me acompanharam eram maior de idade até demais.) KFM: Tem o Dixon, tá fazendo nada. Sakura: Oh, okay então, obrigada! ^_^ O seu nome é? KFM: Kung Fu Man. Sakura: Sakura Kasugano, é um prazer em conhecê-lo Kung Fu Man! *fazendo reverência* KFM: O prazer é meu. Dixon, você vai cuidar dela. DBK: (Tô com cara de babá?) Tá bem. Sakura: Obrigada, muito cuidado majestade! *correndo até Deebeekaw* DBK: Bora. Sakura: Ikuyo! *andando* DBK: *andando com as mãos nos bolsos* Sakura: E então, tudo bem? DBK: (ESTAMOS NUMA GUERRA, QUE QUE CÊ ACHA?) Mais ou menos. Sakura: Entendo, eu estou me preocupando bastante com o que acontece aqui. *olhando para os lados* (Eu espero que isso os lugares afetados, estejam bem...das pessoas de lá...) DBK: Não é pra menos...*suspira* Sakura: (Não tem outra escapatória, eu vivo cercada de moços maiores que eu. Como eu amo minha vida, Jonathan que o diga.) Sakura lembra do dia da respiração boca a boca na hora. Sakura realmente tinha muitos garotos acompanhados com ela que...para dizer a verdade eram todos mais velhos que ela. DBK: Tem quantos anos? Sakura: *ficando vermelha* Hum! Errr...QUE???? Desculpe, você perguntou...minha idade? DBK: Isso. Sakura: Bom, recentemente fiz 16 anos. DBK: Bacana. Bora pro distrito do Striti Faiter. Sakura: Street Fighter, okay, vamos lá! :D DBK: Confia em mim a maneira que eu pronunciei foi a certa dessa vez. *riu* Sakura: Jura? Ah, esqueci, eu não tô na minha dimensão. Mas vamos lá, vamos ir até esse distrito do Stri-ti Faiter (Nossa, foi difícil pronunciar isso agora.) DBK: *caminha com as mãos nos bolsos* Sakura: *seguindo ele ainda* Estou curiosa como é esse lugar! :D Chegaram lá. Era como uma daquelas vilas japonesas. Sakura: *olhando para os lados* ! Bom...isso parece...bem Feudal. DBK: E é. Sakura: Puxa!! Que lugar! *u* Era possível ver um Ryu bêbado ao longe. Sakura: Adorei adorei adorei!!! >< ❤ *dando pulinhos* DBK: ? Sakura: *apontando* Veja veja, é o senhor Ryu, puxa elhe não está bem não! 'o' DBK: Esse não é bem o Ryu que conhec.e Sakura: E como ele é aqui? :o DBK: Tem vários Ryu's aqui. S.P.O Ryu: *joga uma garrafa de saquê fora e então começa a andar* Sakura: E pelo visto ele bebe. DBK: REALMENTE! Sakura: '~' É, vou ter que me acostumar com isso. DBK: Vai. Sakura: (Por favor, diga que não tem uma versão minha do jeito machão...) Narrador: Não mas tem um Ryu mulher. Sakura: Errr...vamos prosseguir? DBK: Não quer lutar com ele? *riu* Narrador: Embora bêbado, Ryu era forte. Sakura: Bom, se isso não for remédio, okay. *andando até ele* S.P.O Ryu: (Merda eu não consigo melhorar meus golpes!) Sakura: *cutucando ele* Err, com licença? S.P.O Ryu: *se virando* O que é? Sakura: Gostaria de lutar comigo? S.P.O Ryu: (Aí vem uma pirralha encher o saco) Tá. *revirou os olhos. Era a mesma base do Ryu de sempre mas ele cambaleava um pouco* Sakura: (Um estilo de luta bêbado, hum.) *correndo na direção de S.P.O Ryu* S.P.O Ryu: *dá um dash para frente* HA! Sakura: (Esperando meu movimento...vou começar pelo meu básico) Hadoken! *lançando* S.P.O Ryu: *por estar com a visão não tão boa ele tropeça e passa por baixo do Hadouken. Os braços dele passam pelas pernas de Sakura e ele desliza no chão, a derrubando* DBK: *pondo a música de fundo* Sakura: *ficando vermelha* !!! Seu, seu pervertido! *enquanto no chão, dando uma série de chutes de cada perna no rosto dele e depois dando um soco com a mão em pé fechada (Soco médio abaixado)* S.P.O Ryu: *levou os chutes mas bloqueou o soco* A CHUN LI FAZ MAIS O MEU TIPO! *levantou, dando mais um dash para frente e dando um Shoryuken, mas...ele passou por cima de Sakura* AAAAAH *ele caiu de bunda em cima da Sakura* Sakura: Hunf! *ainda abaixada, rolo para o lado quando ele dá um impulso para frente, então começando, dando um soco fraco na sua cintura, depois um chute fraco em sua perna e depois um soco no seu rosto, abaixando um pouco, soco médio em sua barriga* S.P.O Ryu: *fica cambaleando para os lados para desviar e então usa o Ex Tatsumaki para tentar acertar Sakura* Sakura: *defendendo* (Ele depende muito das habilidades dele...) S.P.O Ryu: *para no chão e usa o Tatsumaki normal para ir para trás* Sakura: (Essa é fácil.) *correndo atrás de S.P.O Ryu* Shinkku...HADOKEN!!! *mandando* S.P.O Ryu: *arregalou os olhos e tentou dar Parry mas foi atingido por metade do golpe* Sakura: *em posição de luta* (Já me acostumei com o seus movimentos. Quero mostrar aos meus filhos como eu luto.) S.P.O Ryu: SHINKUU...HADOUKEN! *ao disparar o Shinkuu Hadouken ele virou uma bola de energia e parou na frente dele* Sakura: ? S.P.O Ryu: Pera. *olha para as barras de life e percebe um buraco entre elas* Sakura: Hm...alôôô! S.P.O Ryu: *enfia a mão no buraco da tela e pega Sakura pelo colarinho da Camisa, a lançando Shinkuu Hadoken* FUNCIONOU! Sakura: Hey! Isso é roubar!!! :o Aaaargh! >< S.P.O Ryu: SÓ É ROUBAR QUANDO A PESSOA CAI NO TRUQUE! DBK: Okay já deu. Ele tem umas 8 variações do Shinkuu Hadoken, e também é líder daqui então é melhor sairmos Sakura. Sakura: *levantando* Só pode ser brincadeira. Mas enfim. (Nem deu para aproveitar tanto.) *andando até Deebeekaw* DBK: Você foi bem. Isso é só pra você ver como alguns lutadores daqui são. Sakura: (Que bom que eu não precisei usar meus Gliphs...) Entendo. Obrigada ^^ DBK: Nah. Não agradeça. *olha pro nada e suspira* Sakura: *olhando para a mão* DBK: Eu não gosto muito de lutar, só tô fazendo isso por que se eu não lutar eu morro. Sakura: Não gosta de fama né? DBK: Na verdade é porque eu sou preguiçoso. Sakura: Entendo. Eu luto para poder alcançar aquela pessoa. E um dia mostrar meus futuros filhos a mãe extraordinária que ela foi e pode ainda ser. Só que eu não posso ainda ter filhos, ainda preciso fazer uma coisa. DBK: Ter uma casa, um emprego estável e um marido? Talvez aprender a cozinhar e fazer as coisas do lar e pá. Sakura: Sim. *sorrindo* Realizar meu sonho e do meu irmãozinho, ele não vê a hora de ser titio, ele vem cobrando isso de mim por anos, está na hora de começar. DBK: Certo... Sakura: Só que...*olhando para a mão* eu fico pensativa...depois de tantos anos, estou refletindo a minha vida e me pergunto. Eu sou um monstro? DBK: Depende. Tipo, do jeito que as coisas estão se você fosse um monstro...você estaria morta antes de notar que chegou aqui. Mas eu não sei se você é. Sakura: *pondo a mão na cabeça* ...Eu não quero ser vista como um monstro, eu não desejei ser, nunca. Eu sempre quis ajudar, só que uma coisa deve ser paga pelo que não foi cumprida. Embora você esteja certo, devo ter um motivo para ainda estar aqui... DBK: Pagar pelos seus pecados? Por que do jeito que as coisas estão é o que vai acontecer...tá tudo uma merda aqui. Sakura: Sim, é o que eu quero e imagino como deve estar aqui. Não posso voltar ainda...ou eu posso, só que não posso soltar a mão daqui...seria covarde... DBK: Olha. Vou te mandar a real por que eu vivo aqui há um tempo. *deu de ombros* Não é a sua luta. Você ainda quer ser mãe, tem seus sonhos e esperanças. Se você acha que seria covarde desistir, tá tudo bem. Mas não reclame depois. E se em uma luta alguém der um golpe que acabe com seu útero? Sakura: Errr... DBK: Não imagina a cena. É melhor. Sakura: Tá... (Não será só um pagamento pelo meu pecado...será algo muito mais que isso...) DBK: Ótimo. Err...vamos comer algo? Sakura: Tudo bem._. DBK: Depois de uma luta é bom comer. Aqui. Por um atalho. Sakura: *rindo* DBK: *puxa uma barra de life do chão e segura a mão de Sakura, depois da um salto com vara e vai pra um restaurante onde o Ômega Zero tá fazendo Ramen* Sakura: '-' thumb|674x674px|centreDBK: Escolhe um Ramen aí Sakura. Sakura: Eu...eu já vi esse! :o É...é, o Zero!! :o Eu vi ele na Dimensão SNK vs Capcom! Ele tá aqui! Isso é divino! *pulando* Ômega: Sossega o facho. *começando a preparar o Ramen lá. O Copy X tava ajudando* Sakura: *rindo* Isso tá cada vez demais! Dixon, isso vai valer a pena cada segundo! >< DBK: Pode ser. Escolhe aí o que quer comer... Sakura: Okay okay, vamos ver aqui. *pegando o cardápio e vendo escrito o nome do estabelecimento "Eu sou o Messias!"* Wow! :o DBK: Eu sei. Ele tem o ego inflado. Sakura: Vamos ver, esse Lamen de frango está bom. (EU SOU O MESSIAS!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!) Ômega: *serve um lamen de frango pra cada um* Sakura: Obrigada! :0 *se sentando* DBK: *senta do lado dela* Sakura: *separando os Hachis* Itadakimasu!! >< *pegando no macarrão e pondo na boca e sugando tudo* Huuuuuum!! >< ESTÁ ÓTIMO!! >< DBK: Tá do caralho! *começa a comer rapidamente* Sakura: Não sabia que Zero cozinhava tão bem! >< Está perfeitooooooooooo!!! ❤ *continuando a comer* ❤ Ômega e Copy X ficaram de sobrancelhas arqueadas pela hiperatividade de Sakura, pois nunca viram alguém ter tanto afeto e comer com vontade o macarrão dos dois Reploids. Sakura: *depois bebendo o caldo da tigela e pondo no balcão* Fuuurr!! >< Isso estava delicioso!! ❤ Horas depois de Dixon e Sakura andarem por aí,Sakura é levada para o quarto de hóspedes da casa do Dixon. Ficava no "OldSchool District" Sakura: Obrigada por hoje! ^^ Dixon: It's Okay pal. Bem, eu vou checar umas coisas antes que-- Dava pra ouvir uma multidão bem animada lá fora. Sakura: ? Que barulho é esse? Dixon correu para fora da casa e passou por entre a multidão. Dava pra ver o Shingo contra o Peter Griffin. Sakura: (O que tá acontecendo lá fora?) Do nada Sakura escuta.... Shingo: SHINGO KIIIIICK!!! Sakura: ! Shingo? *correndo até a janela e olhando* É ELE!? Peter correu na direção de Shingo e rolou, lhe dando uma barrigada. Shingo deu dois passos para trás e usando a onda (Seijuro), deu um soco no estômago de Peter, o fazendo perder o ar. Sakura: MOERO! *uma onda de energia azul rodeou o punho e dando um uppercut, o lançando para cima em Pleno ar* Peter: *lançou uma garrafa em Shingo, que ao ser atingido ficou zonzo* Sakura: Eu quero ver de perto. *saindo do quarto e depois indo até a porta, abrindo, saindo e fechando, correndo até a multidão, engatinhando para passar pelas pessoas e vendo* Peter caiu e então usou um hypermove. Peter: A.N.N.A COLLIDER! Uma armadura se formou e ele começou a cortar Shingo com garras de aço, o lançando para longe. Shingo: GWAH! *gritou ao ser lançado, caindo e rolando a poucos centímetros de Sakura e parou em pé* (Esse cara é diferente de tudo que eu já vi!) Sakura: ! Shingo? *ainda abaixada* Shingo: Ah oi! *acenou pra ela e quase foi atingido por um soco* PERA AE! *levantou já no anti-air do Kyo, fazendo Peter dar dois passos pra trás* Sakura: :o Shingo e Peter começaram a trocar golpes. Peter aguentava muito dano, afinal pra quem viu as lutas dele em Family Guy, ele aguenta ser atropelado e continuar lutando. Shingo tinha uma força e agilidade maiores depois dos treinos com Seijuro,e até havia conseguido novos golpes. Era possível ver uma fumaça azul saindo de seus punhos a cada soco desferido em Peter. A multidão ia a loucura. Sakura: Minha nossa! :o (Shingo realmente melhorou, assim como eu) *sorrindo* Shingo levantou a perna direita e chutou o queixo de Peter, depois girou o corpo e usou o Dokugami Mikansei, socando seu rosto. Peter conseguiu bloquear o soco e então deu um chute duplo em Shingo. Sakura: Shingo!! Procure não usar suas habilidades especiais! Use combos!! Chutes e socos!! Shingo: MAS MEUS ESPECIAIS TAMBÉM SÃO CHUTES E SOCOS! *disse enquanto bloqueava os golpes* Sakura: Não! Pense no Boxe! Use Jabs e guarde golpes fortes para uma brecha! >o< Shingo: SAQUEI! Peter era lento. Mas poderoso. Quando ia dar um uppercut em Shingo, ele inclinou o corpo para o lado e deu um JAB em seu rosto, seguido do especial Phosphurus Phoenix Blast. Sakura: (Obrigada senhor Dudley, você me ensinou a como conservar meu fôlego e como vencer meus oponentes de forma dígna e formidável.) Peter foi lançado para cima. Após alguns segundos parou no chão e riu. Shingo: É...você é digno. Sakura: E é assim que se faz! ;) Peter foi até Shingo e Apertou sua mão. Eles começaram a rir e então Shingo correu até Sakura. Estava usando aquela roupa do Kyo que ganhou no Torneio das Trevas. Sakura: *levantando* Muito bem!! *abraçando Shingo* >< Shingo: *abraçou ela e a jogou pra cima* Sakura: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! :O Dixon: NÃO FAZ ISSO O POVO VAI VER O QUE TÁ EM BAIXO DA SAIA! A tela fica preta por um momento e Sakura para em pé no chão. Sakura: Ai meu Deus! ;n; *colocando a saia entre as pernas, avermelhada* Dixon: Okay...err...vocês se conhecem. Pelo visto são amigos? Namorados? Shingo: *escondeu o rosto na hora* Sakura: Ele é meu melhor amigo, Dixon >< Shingo Yabuki. Shingo: Oi! *mostrou o rosto que não estava mais corado* Dixon: Eae men. Bem...vocês podem ser uma boa dupla. Sakura: Dupla? :o Dixon: Sim. Vai ter um torneio aqui em breve...se nada atrapalhar claro. Sakura: Se for assim, tudo bem!! >< Dixon: Só precisamos de mais lutadores e tudo dará certo. Sakura: De acordo. Agora só precisavam encontrar mais lutadores. Personagens. Kung Fu Man/ Kung Fu Girl/ Dixon Kaw (Deebekaw como preferem o chamar.)/ Eli King/ Ghetto Warmachine/ Metal Mario/ Psychopath Kyo/ Trouble Man/ Ronald Mc Donald/ Colonel Sanders/ Peter/ Homer/ Trompudo/ Mati Heróe Galáctico/ Heita Zinnai/ Rouga Zanma/ Rage Rock/ Robot Ky/ Tetsu/ Eric/ Unlucky Glauber/ Brian The Destroyer/ Agente Blaze/ Agente Tiger/ Sakuya Izayoi/ Deadpool (Pequena participação)/ Daniel Gajardo/ Oyaji/ Mr.Saikyo/ Slightly Pissed Off Ryu/ Anji Sakazaki/ Jailson Mendes/ Ômega Tiger Woods/ Fabrizio/ Keiji Thomas (NATRAPS X)/ Alex Kidd/ Pit (Kid Icarus)/ MS Fanservice/ GrandDad/ Giorgio Giovanni/ Kirby/ John Howard/ Sonic.EXE/ Tails (Pequena participação)/ Evil Kung Fu Man/ Dark Karin/ Evil Dan/ Nightmare Yamazaki/ Jotaro/ Dr.Faust/ Joseph/ Arakune (Pequena participação)/ Ômega Zero/ Copy X/ Peter Griffin Galeria. 58162546c52ba.png|Dixon Kaw ou Dee Bee Kaw. AgentBlaze2 zps33747b58.png|Agente Blaze oe_daniel.gif|Daniel Gajardo. Super_Heita.png|Heita Zinnai (Junto de Rouga Big Bang Beat) Zanma.Rouga.full.695661.jpg|Rouga Zanma. robo_rock_type_2_kof_mugen_by_orochidarkkyo-d8n857y.png|Robot Rock. Robo-Ky.png|Robot Ky (Guilty Gear.) eric_big.gif|Eric. Danny.png|Tetsu. 16650148_248051678977988_1346878718_n.png|Grand Dad. 16559025_248081922308297_1439185263_n.jpg|John Howard. (Desenho feito por Mamoru) 16699808_249727025477120_695007322_n.jpg|Joseph. Categoria:Histórias